When love and hate collide
by Claire01
Summary: Story centring around the Kane/Kirsty romance. Continues from an actual scene in Home and Away. Kane and Kirsty battle against the Sutherlands to keep seeing one another. *STORY COMPLETE*
1. Decisions

"She doesn't wanna go"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She doesn't want to go, man. You can't force her"  
  
Rhys swings his arm backwards, preparing to deal Kane a blow. Kirsty and Kane shrink backwards, their bodies still interlocked and Shelley makes a move to stop her husband. Kirsty screams at Rhys.   
  
"No dad! If you hit him you'll never see me again. I mean it"  
  
"And I mean it when I say get off this wharf and into the car... NOW!"  
  
Rhys' voice echoes around the wharf, startling all three people around him.   
  
Kirsty stares at her father, her vision clouded with tears. Kane looks at her, nervously, trying to reassure her, wanting to make it better. But what can he do? It isn't his decision to make. Kirsty has her whole life to lose. All he has to lose is Kirsty. He prepares for the blow. Kirsty leaving him. Just like his whole family have deserted him over the years. There's no reason for her to stay. Love? But does the love between them even begin to compare with the love between Kirsty and her family. The Sutherlands were tight, he knew it. They always had been. That time in the bush, the despair Kirsty went through when her Mum was ill. He could never imagine that in his family. He remembered how his Dad had beaten him, how his Mum never stepped in to help him. Even Scott didn't seem to care and there was a stage at which he thought he and Scott were close.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere Dad"  
  
Kane looked at her in confusion and amazement. Was she going to choose him over her family? That'd be a first. Then again, it was a day for firsts. It was only hours before that she had said she loved him. No one had said that before. Not to him. He had been speechless, taken aback. He hadn't been able to say that he loved her back. All he managed was 'I mean it too'. For a moment he wished that he had said what was really on his mind. That he loved her as well. That she was the first person he'd ever loved.   
  
"Kirsty don't be stupid. We need to talk about this. Think of Dani.... if she ever found out about this"  
  
Shelley pleads with Kirsty, giving her a look of desperation, as if to warn her that Rhys would not stand for this attitude much longer. Kirsty ignores Shelleys' stare and instead cuddles up closer to Kane, wanting the world to stop. To give her a bit more time to think.   
  
"This isn't about Dani anymore Mum. This is about me."  
  
Of course, Dani. Kane winced at the thought. One mistake. It had cost him everything. His education at school, his friends and now he was sure it was going to cost him love as well. Why had he done it? What had he achieved? Hatred. All he had wanted was attention, power, to be listened to for once.   
  
"You've got ten seconds to get out of my sight Kirsty"  
  
Rhys gives her a warning look. Kirsty knew that it would be wise to listen to him. She had never seen Rhys this mad before. But a large part of her wanted to stay. Kane wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would support her against Rhys. Against the world.  
  
"One"  
  
Kirstys' mind was numb. She had to make a decision. Her family had always played such a large part in her life. They had stood by her after she had made the biggest mistake of her life. And Dani didn't deserve this.   
  
"Two"  
  
But on the other hand she had never felt this way before. Kane was special, there was no doubt about it. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to spend a moment without him. And if she left now she might never see him again.  
  
"Three"  
  
She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. At least that was the saying. She had never really understood it. Couldn't she just remain there for ever, not going either way. That's the way she had thought it would always be - sneaking around with Kane whilst still having her family's trust, and love.   
  
"Four"  
  
She should have known it couldn't last forever. She couldn't creep around behind everyone's backs for the rest of her life. She couldn't very well have a serious relationship with Kane - home, marriage, kids - without their knowledge. The time had come for her to choose. To make a decision. A potentially life changing one.   
  
"Five"  
  
Rhys stared in disbelief at his daughter where she stood. How could she just stand there, in his arms, after what he had done to her sister. He couldn't understand it. How anyone could even like this man was beyond his knowledge. He wanted to lunge forward and make Kane pay for breaking up his family. Just when he thought things were getting back to normal and he had turned up to ruin everything again. He hated him. Hated him for destroying the family. And he was still doing it. Still trying to come between them.  
  
"Six"  
  
Shelley panicked for Kirsty. Rhys was uncontrollable when he was in this mood. Why was Kirsty being so stupid? Why couldn't she see how much this was hurting her family? They say love is blind. But is it love? Kirsty's only a child, what could she possibly know? Shelley felt powerless, unable to understand her own daughter.  
  
"Seven"  
  
Kirsty remains in Kane's arms. He holds her tight. Is he being selfish? Wanting her to abandon her family for him. It was a solution for them. They could be together. But was it the right solution. Flynn had warned him about this. About driving a wedge between Kirsty and her entire family.   
  
"Eight"   
  
Time was running out. Kirsty prayed for her parents to leave her alone. To let her live her own life. They'd never bothered who Dani went out with, or Jade. She knew this was different, but Kane was different as well. She couldn't imagine him hurting anyone It was like he was another person. Was she the only one that could see it?  
  
"Nine"   
  
Shelley, Rhys and Kane exchange cold, nervous glances. Kirsty is motionless, her head buried in Kane's shirt. The shirt which had ultimately led to this moment.   
  
"Ten"  
  
Rhys lunges forward and grabs Kirsty's arm dragging her towards him.   
  
"You're coming home."  
  
"Leave her alone"  
  
Kane makes a move to stop Rhys. He knew it was stupid. He had learnt it the hard way before. Never answer back a man who is in a foul mood. Especially if they're stronger than yourself. Rhys releases Kirsty, pushing her aside into Shelley, who tries to console her. Kirsty rejects Shelley's attempt at comfort. Rhys squares up to Kane, grabbing him by the collar.   
  
Kane was shaking, and he knew it. He should be used to this by now. Being pushed around. It reminded him of when Scott had had one too many drinks at the pub and he had accidentally brushed past him on the stairs. Only this time it was about Kirsty. He had hit Scott before. It had never been much contest but he had done it. Could he bring himself to hit Kirsty's father? How would she react? Would she hate him? Kirsty was all he had. He couldn't lose her. Had he already lost her? She could still choose her family.  
  
The two men glare at each other, their faces only inches apart. Kirsty's word replay through Rhy's head "hit him and you'll never see me again". Did she mean it? Could he risk it? He wanted to hit him, but could he bring himself to do it? He had never felt so mad... not since Dani's rape. Alf and Vinnie had stopped him hitting Kane then. This was his chance. He'd waited for this moment for so long. Payback. He was doing it for Dani. He released one hand from Kane's shirt and pulled it backwards, clenching his fist. Furiously, he flung his fist at Kane's face, throwing his backwards. Kane replied with a similar blow, catching Rhys by surprise. This guy was no amateur. Rhys threw his body weight at Kane. He was a footballer. He was in control. This was for Dani. Kane landed with a thud on the rough wooden planks, Rhys landing on top of him. Rhys dealt Kane a blow to his stomach, making him keel up in pain. Staggering to his feet and fuelled by his love for Dani he slammed his foot into Kane repeatedly.   
  
"Rhys! Stop it. You're going to kill him!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Shelley grabs Rhys arm and pulls him back against his will. Kirsty makes an attempt to aid Kane, whose is seething in pain but Rhys pulls her back. Regaining clear thought, Rhys staggers back. What has he done? 


	2. Facing reality

Rhys staggered backwards, breathing heavily. He had wanted to do that for so long. So why did he feel no better? It didn't wipe out Danis' pain. All he had done was drive Kirsty away. He could see that just by looking at her. She was motionless, stunned, devastated. It was beyond his understanding why, but his actions clearly hadn't helped.   
  
"We're going home"  
  
Kirsty gazed at her father, shocked, helpless. They couldn't just leave Kane. He was in agony. And she was hurting for him. Feeling his pain. Rhys gripped her arm and eased her away.  
  
"Dad, let go"  
  
Kane lifted his head at her voice. He wanted to stand up, to protect her, but his whole body was aching. His hand grabbed out for the wooden rail nearby. Clutching it, he eased himself up, hoping it wasn't going to give in to his weight. Blood was pouring from his nose and his lip was cracked. One of his eyes wouldn't open properly, disorientated.   
  
"I said leave her alone"  
  
What was he doing? Was he insane? He didn't stand a chance. He hadn't stood a chance before, let alone now. All he knew was that he had to support Kirsty. He wanted her by his side. Forever.   
  
Rhys swung back to face him. Shelley put a restraining hand on his arm. What was this boy doing? Kirsty looked at him pleadingly, willing him not to push Rhys. Rhys let her go and clenched his fist.  
  
She ran. She didn't know why she did it but she ran. She had to get away from this, from everything. She couldn't face it any more. The pain. The hatred. The shame. Behind her, the echoing voices of her parents got fainter. She stumbled off the wharf, sobbing, tears clouding her vision. What now? Where did she go? Across the car park. Past Rhys' car. She could run no further. She collapsed down behind a van, closing her eyes, willing the world to go away. Trying to shut the world out. Trying to imagine that she was back by the stream, lying in Kanes' arms, carefree.   
  
On the wharf, Shelley and Rhys watch as their daughter gets further away. Kane watches. Why was she running? Was she running from him? Had he done something wrong? Rhys stepped towards him threateningly. He shrunk back. It was a gut reaction.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter."  
  
Kane didn't reply. What could he say? He couldn't answer him back. Not again. Yet he refused to agree. Refused to say that he wouldn't see Kirsty again. He couldn't just forget about her. He didn't want to spend a minute without her, let alone a lifetime.  
  
"If you so much as look at her again..."  
  
Rhys grabs his shirt. He winces, preparing for the blow. The blow that never came. Rhys threw him aside and Kane watched as Shelley guided Rhys down the wharf, towards the car. Where was Kirsty? Was she waiting in the car? Ready to go home. Play happy families. What now for him? His body was throbbing with pain. No wonder Kirsty ran. He must be in a state.   
  
Rhys and Shelley become specks in the distance. Specks getting into their car.  
  
Kirsty listened to the car engine roaring up. Were they finally leaving her alone? Did they know she was here? Or did they just not care? The engine became distant. Had she won? She sighed, shakily. She's frozen to the ground. Unable to move. Immense feelings of relief, fear, helplessness swept over her. She had to find Kane. She needed him to hold her. To tell her everything would be alright. Why was it that the one person she wanted by her side was the one person she was forbidden from having by her side? Exhaustion.   
  
"Kirst..."  
  
Her eyes clipped open. She must have dropped off.  
  
"Kane?"   
  
He was knelt next to her, staring into her eyes. Was she dreaming? She tries to stand, but her legs are shaky and weak. It has started to rain. He helps her up. They stand, inches apart, as the rain gets heavier. His hair is matted to his head by rain. His face is a mess of blood. But he's here. She grabs hold of him, close to tears. They hold one another, rain pouring down around them, each comforted by the others' company. Kanes' wounds are hurting like hell but that doesn't matter. Not now.   
  
.....................  
  
Kane's mobile rings, cutting through the silence of the car. Kane looks at the display. Flynn. That was all he needed. Flynn sticking his nose in. He switched the phone off. He didn't want to talk to him. Not now. He didn't want to be told that what he was doing was wrong. Driving Kirsty away from her family.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Kirsty spoke distantly. Thoughts of her family ran through her head, over and over. Dani mainly. How her life had been destroyed. How long it had taken for her to rebuild a life for herself. Did she really want to crush her again? Turn her own sister against her? She didn't deserve it. Kirsty knew that much. Were they doing the right thing at all? Were they being selfish?  
  
"Flynn."   
  
Kirsty raises her body slightly out of Kanes' arm and looks him in the eyes.   
  
"Do you think we could do the mediation - with my parents?"  
  
"I went to see Flynn about it earlier. He said he didn't think it would work"  
  
Kirsty stared at him. Flynn had told her that he could help. Was it all a lie? A ploy to try and make her tell her parents. She remembered how down Kane had been earlier when they had met up on the wharf. That must have been why.   
  
"We could give it a go."  
  
There was no other way. Maybe Flynn could get everyone to see sense. Kane looked at her. Of course he was willing to do it. If it meant they could be together. He would do anything for her. Even put himself up against her parents. It couldn't make things worse. She takes his hand and squeezes it. He nods, unable to find words. They knew what they had to do. All they could do. If they wanted to stay together. If they wanted to be happy. He started the engine and pulled out of the roadside.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
"Where is she Rhys?"  
  
Shelley panicked. She wished she hadn't said all those things to Kirsty. She wished she had listened. Maybe it wouldn't have come to this if she had. She would be with him. She knew it. All she wanted was to protect her daughter. Her family. A family that was on the brink of falling apart, collapsing. Could Kirsty not see that her actions would have serious repercussions for the entire family?  
  
"If she's with him then I'll kill him"  
  
Rhys was furious. The drive home had been terrifying. He had been in no state to drive. He was fuelled by anger. The urge to protect his family clouding his vision.   
  
"You'll never guess what!"  
  
Dani. She had rebuilt her life over the year. And now she was happy. Did Kirsty really intend to destroy her again? Could Dani sense that something was wrong? Shelley turned her head away, concealing tears. Rhys clenched his fist, trying to crush the anger.   
  
"My secret admirer - it's Josh"  
  
Rhys forged a smile. If Dani thought something was wrong then she didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm going to head over to the drop in centre now - I have to talk to him. I know I said he's a loser, and that if I could chose who I fell for it wouldn't be him but I love him... and that's what matters."  
  
If only she knew. What her sister was trying to do for love. How love could hurt everyone around you.   
  
"Could you tell Flynn that I need to talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
Hopefully Flynn could make Kirsty see sense. It was their last hope.   
  
DROP IN CENTRE  
  
Kanes' car rolls into the car park. He and Kirsty look across at each other, reassuringly.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Kane reaches for the door handle.   
  
"Kane."  
  
She puts a gentle restraining hand on his arm. Is she going to change her mind? He wouldn't blame her. She's risking everything.   
  
He turns back, expecting to be greeted by tears, or apologies. Expecting the dream to end. She kissed him. It reminded him of the first time they had kissed. Unexpected. Mind blowing. He had been taken aback. He thought no one could ever have feelings for him. Not after what he'd done. Least of all Kirsty, Danis' sister. He remembered the next time they had spoken. On the beach. The kick in the gut as she told him they couldn't see one another any more.   
  
"Thank you"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Standing by me"  
  
Was she joking? What had he done? Taken a beating from Rhys. And he'd asked for that. All in the name of love.   
  
They get out of the car. Should he take her hand? What would it feel like? To walk around as a couple. To tell everyone that they were a couple. In love. The short walk to the door is slow, awkward. It's now or never. Kane holds the door open for her and they enter, coming face to face with Flynn. He looks from one to the other. Kane is in a terrible state. He's obviously taken quite a beating. Both of them look anxious, but determined.   
  
"G'day..."  
  
"Hi."  
  
The greetings are blunt, unfriendly.  
  
"You had better come into the office"   
  
They were only too glad too get out of the way. Away from the staring eyes. Flynn closes the door behind them. The three stand, awkwardly, huddled into the small office.   
  
"We need your help Flynn"  
  
Kirstys' voice is shaky. She has no big speech planned. She doesn't know what to say. Or how to say it.   
  
"Do I need to ask what it's about?"  
  
The office door swings open. Kirsty turns pale. Dani. Danis' eyes meet with Kanes'. Kirsty could see the fear in her eyes. She had never felt so guilty. Kane felt ashamed, distraught that he had this effect on anyone. Dani is still frozen in the doorway. She looks at each of the three people in the room. What's happened? Has something happened to Kirsty. Has he done something? She speaks, her voice faint and unsure.   
  
"What's going on Kirst?" 


	3. Consequences

Dani looked from Kirsty to Flynn and back again. She couldn't look at him. She wanted answers. Why did everyone look so guilty? What were they hiding? Did she really want to know?  
  
"Dani, I need to talk to you."  
  
Kirsty's voice was weak, her throat dry. She hadn't prepared herself for this. She panicked. What was the best way to say it? She had nightmares about this moment. The words which she wanted to use swam around in front of her eyes uselessly. But there was no easy was to say it. She couldn't make it any easier for Dani.   
  
"Sure... lets go outside... I need some fresh air."  
  
Almost as soon as she had finished speaking she turned and made for the door. She needed to escape. The mediation had helped. But coming face to face with him so suddenly had brought all the feelings tumbling back. The terror. The powerlessness. She had just frozen. Terrified. She stumbled out of the door and straight into Josh.  
  
"Are you alright Dan?"  
  
She swallowed. She had wanted to say something to him. About the poems. Her mind had gone blank. It wasn't relevant now.   
  
"Yeah... it's just... Kane"  
  
Why had she said that? She knew how Josh felt about Kane. Maybe he had changed though. Maybe he'd learnt something from the break up.   
  
"He's in there?"  
  
Josh spoke with anger now. He knew he shouldn't. It was what had led him and Dani down the slow, painful path to the break up in the first place. This was no way to set about winning her back. But he couldn't help it. He hated the guy. Every time he thought of him he wanted to make him pay. For hurting Dani. For destroying her life. For destroying their relationship.   
  
"Don't Josh"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Get worked up about it"  
  
"I wasn't"  
  
The door swings open again and Kirsty steps out. That was all she needed. Josh sticking his nose in. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. She couldn't believe that there was a time that she had liked Josh. Tried to steal him from Dani. What had she been thinking? And now she had another chance to ruin Dani's life.   
  
Josh looks at Kirsty. What the hell had been going on? It crossed his mind how Kane had dropped Kirsty off for her beach patrol that day. How Kirsty had flown to his defence when he had lashed out. He remembered her words - "Josh, you are a complete jerk, you know that?" She had backed Kane up, in full knowledge of who Kane was. What he had done. He eyes Kirsty with suspicion. Was there any truth to what he was thinking?   
  
"Kirsty, could I have a word?"  
  
"Not now Josh. I need to talk to Dani"  
  
"About Kane?"  
  
Kirsty's eyes darted across to meet with Josh's. What did he know?   
  
Kirsty's reaction told Josh what he needed to know. He couldn't believe it himself. What was Dani going to think?  
  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?"  
  
Everyone else seemed to know what was going on. Except her. Was it really that bad? Was it so terrible that nobody could tell her? Shelley and Rhys had been strange with her as well. Everyone was against her.  
  
"I've been seeing Kane"  
  
Dani looks at Kirsty. Kirsty's pale, terrified face told her that this was no joke. Even Josh was silent. He couldn't quite believe it either. It had crossed his mind but it had only ever been suspicion. This was fact.   
  
Dani staggered backward, speechless, stunned. Betrayed. Her own sister. There was so much she wanted to know. So much she wanted to say. She couldn't find the words. Just the thought of it tore her up inside.   
  
Kirsty felt awful. A traitor. Even now Dani was looking at her in a different light. Cold. A look of hatred. Kirsty turned and stumbled back inside.   
  
Josh was about to follow. Tell her what he thought of her. It was disgusting. Wrong. Taking a look at Dani's vulnerability he knew he had to stay with her. She needed his support.   
  
DROP IN CENTRE (interior)  
  
Kirsty walks inside, numb. Tears are building up in her eyes and she makes no move to stop them falling. Flynn watches as she clings to Kane. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he had let it get this far in the first place. All that talk about trauma bonding. Had he been encouraging them? Maybe if he had put an end to it then it wouldn't have come this far. Shelley was going to hate him. For covering it all up. That day on the wharf when he had found Kirsty and Kane talking about the accident. Kirsty had asked him not to say anything then. Maybe he should have done. But what had been done couldn't be changed.  
  
BEACH  
  
Dani stands silently, staring out to sea. Her head spinning. Kirsty's words revolving round in her head obsessively. Josh stands next to her. He doesn't know what to say. What can he say? Nothing will make it better. How does he go about comforting her? Will she accept his help anyway?   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Stupid question. Of course she wasn't. She'd been kicked in the guts by her own sister. He couldn't imagine what it felt like. He was an only child. Maybe he was fortunate.   
  
"How could she do it? Does she hate me that much?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you Dan..."  
  
His words sounded pathetic. Meaningless. To her they offered little comfort. She still felt alone. She had lost faith in her family. She could never look at Kirsty in the same way again. She was no longer her little sister. The little sister who had supported her through her break up with Josh. She was a stranger. She didn't know her anymore, let alone understand her.   
  
"Then why? Why is she doing this to me Josh? What have I done wrong?"  
  
Dani is distressed now. Almost in tears. Tears of anger. Tears of disbelief. Tears of disappointment and betrayal. Josh puts his arm around her awkwardly.  
  
"It'll be alright Dan..."  
  
He makes an attempt to sound convincing. Dani puts her arms around him, desperately looking for comfort. An answer to all the questions that are driving her slowly insane.   
  
DROP IN CENTRE  
  
"I said I'm fine"  
  
Kane winces as he puts the ice pack onto his bad eye.   
  
"I still think you should go for a check up. You could have been seriously injured"  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
The beating he had taken fro Rhys was nothing. Not compared to the ones he had had from his Dad and Scott. That was meant to be in the past. Why did it keep coming back to haunt him? Wherever he went, whatever he did. There were reminders of his past life everywhere. A life he wanted to forget. He had a new life now. A job, a home, a career, Kirsty.   
  
He was meant to be visiting Scott that weekend. He'd forgotten all about it. It had been two months since his last visit. Things had changed so much since then. But he couldn't let Scott down. He was family. His only family. The only family he was in contact with. He had long ago lost touch with his Dad. He was in prison somewhere along the East Coast. His Mum had just vanished when he was twelve. The police had tried to put his dad in the frame for murder. But there was no evidence. No body. He wouldn't be surprised if the police had been right. His Dad used to get very abusive when he had been drinking.   
  
Flynn left the room to talk to Noah in the kitchen.   
  
"What now?"  
  
She couldn't very well go home yet. She had to let the dust settle. She could stay the night at Kane's and go home in the morning. He wouldn't mind.   
  
"Shelley, hi"  
  
Flynn's voice floated through from the hallway. Kirsty looked across at Kane.   
  
"We're in this together."  
  
Kane nodded. He knew what she meant. Them against the world. It was what he had always dreamt of. Having someone who understood. Who cared. Someone who would stand by him through thick and thin. Someone he loved and who loved him back.  
  
There was a whisper of voices. Kirsty could hear her parents clearly. The door opened, and Rhys and Shelley entered behind Flynn.   
  
"It's about time we got this sorted out" 


	4. Broken family

Rhys glares at Kane. He had been warned by his wife not to kick off. To be calm. It was the only way that they could get their daughter back. Shelley couldn't look Kane in the eyes. Flynn is stuck in between them, Piggy in the middle. As usual.   
  
"Kirsty, can I have a word with you. In private?"  
  
Shelley's voice was calm and controlled. Kirsty looked at her, curious of her mothers' motives. Was this a trick? Or was she really ready to listen? She looked at Kane, who returned her glance, as if to say that it was up to her. Her decision.   
  
"Yeah... sure"  
  
Kirsty had to make an effort. Family had always come first. Up until she met Kane, anyway. Then her world was turned upside down. Intense feelings that she had never experienced before. Feelings beyond her control.  
  
Shelley smiled at her daughter. Was she ready to se sense? They exited the room together. An icy silence remains in the small room. Kane sits down on the bed, unsettled by Rhys glare. He should be used to it by now. Rhys is still stood in the doorway. Flynn remains between them, just in case the situation got out of hand.   
  
In the office, Shelley and Kirsty sit down. The atmosphere is tense. Neither knows how to express their feelings in a way that the other can understand.   
  
"Kirst... Your father and I are concerned about you"  
  
Probably not the best way to start the conversation. But it was the truth.   
  
"There's no need to be Mum. Kane and I... we care about each other."  
  
Shelley bit her lip. How could she explain the dangers of the situation? The ramifications for the whole family?  
  
"Think of the risks, love. It would destroy Dani. It would destroy the relationship between you and Dani. You have always been so close. She has always stood up for you, always stood by you. Remember that time when you were having trouble at school? You must have been about six. You were being picked on by... what was her name? Jodie. And Dani found out. She went up to Jodie in the playground, thumped her and told her not to come near you again or she'd send her boyfriend to sort her out. Only problem was, there was no boyfriend. But you were never bothered again."  
  
Kirsty laughed, half-heartedly, guiltily. Of course she remembered. Dani had been her idol. She had always wanted to grow up to be like her. It was a distant memory. Another world. Her heart was heavy, but she knew she had to say something.   
  
"Dani knows."  
  
"You told her?"  
  
"Yeah... she had to know."  
  
"What were you thinking?!"  
  
Shelley was overcome with rage and distress. Kirsty was slowly tearing the family into pieces. Dani and Kirsty's relationship was over. Rhys wouldn't forgive Kirsty for this. And she couldn't trust Kirsty again. Not after all the lies. And how would Jade feel? Choosing sides in a battle between her twin, her best friend, and the rest of the family. It could destroy them all.The family would be at war.   
  
"I had to tell her Mum... I'm not planning on breaking up with Kane and we have no intention of sneaking around anymore"  
  
"Dani - where is she?"  
  
Everything was about Dani now. Kirsty knew that Dani had been through hell in the past year, but Dani could cope. Dani was strong. It was her that needed support now. She craved her family's approval. She knew it was near impossible, but it would mean so much. It would be a dream come true.   
  
"She was outside - with Josh - when I left her"  
  
"I should go and make sure she's alright"  
  
Shelley rose from her seat and walked past Kirsty to the door.  
  
"Mum."  
  
Kirsty stood up. Shelley turned to face her, coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Shelley shook her head, disbelieving. If Kirsty had cared she wouldn't have hurt her sister like this. Not under any circumstances. She turned and left, exiting the drop in centre alone. Kirsty put her head in her hands. She was dreading telling Rhys about Dani being aware of the relationship. Rhys would fly off the handle. Again. No doubt about it.   
  
"Are you alright, babe?"  
  
His voice cut thorough the silence.  
  
"Mum's gone to find Dani. She could barely look me in the eyes."  
  
Rhys appeared behind Kane, towering above him. Flynn followed, reluctant to allow Kane and Rhys in the same room alone. Rhys' voice was restrained. He was trying to sound understanding about everything. Like Shelley had told him to   
  
"Where did your Mum go?"  
  
"To find Dani. I... I told her about us"  
  
Rhys looked ready to explode. Uncontrollable anger. Flynn gave Kirsty a worried nod, indicating for her to leave he and Rhys alone.   
  
BEACH  
  
Dani and Josh sit on the beach, about half a metre apart. Dani runs sand through her fingers, watching tearily as the last grains fall. She was cut up inside. She wanted to scream, to let all her feelings out. But she couldn't. Her feelings were indescribable. It was like when she was stood in the witness stand, trying desperately to describe what happened, but being unable to cope with it herself, let alone share it with other people. Josh had been supportive. Caring. She had seen another side to him recently. In the last few weeks. What with the letters and now this. He hadn't stormed off to confront Kane. He had stayed with her. And that had meant a lot. But that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.   
  
Shelley descended onto the sand and walked towards her daughter. Dani turned and she saw her tear stained face. A shadow of what she had been only an hour earlier. A broken child. She signalled for Josh to leave them.  
  
KANE'S CAR  
  
Kirsty and Kane are back on the road. Kirsty is calmer now. A weight had been lifted from her mind. It was all in the open. Now she just had to deal with the consequences. She felt stronger now. She felt that she could do anything. That's what she had said to Kane when she visited him in hospital after the accident. Maybe it was to do with the bond they shared. She couldn't explain it.   
  
"Shall we go to the diner - grab something to eat?"  
  
Kane smiled. He too was glad that they were out in the open. It would mean pulling out all the stops to get the Sutherlands onside. But he was willing to do that. If it meant he and Kirsty could be together. His life had been changed forever when he had met her. He had felt confident for the first time in his life. His life was finally getting on track. And he was determined not to let her go.   
  
"I should probably go home first - it's better that Jade finds out from me. Maybe she'll understand"  
  
Deep down she knew it wasn't true. If she couldn't explain it to herself, how could she explain it to other people?  
  
..................  
  
Kane's car pulls into the roadside outside the caravan park.  
  
"Should I wait in the car?"  
  
"It'd probably be best."  
  
Kirsty sighed. What was she going to say to Jade? It had been such a long day. It would be evening soon and she'd have to make more decisions - was she going to be welcome at the caravan park?  
  
She kisses Kane gently on the cheek leaving her face hovering next to his for a moment. They exchange a loving smile and she reluctantly gets out of the car. He watches as she makes her way into the house.  
  
CARAVAN PARK (interior)  
  
Kirsty walks through the door. The room is empty, isolated. She feels like a stranger in her own home. Was it her home? Hundreds of times she had walked through that door but she had never felt so awkward.   
  
"Jade?"  
  
Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Jade appears in the hallway.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Kirsty was momentarily puzzled, but a look down at her clothing, stained slightly with Kane's blood and made worse by the brief rainfall, solved the confusion.  
  
"Are you in on your own?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum needed to go and see Flynn - Dad's driven her to the drop in centre.  
  
"I know, I saw them - what about Brodie? Max?"  
  
"Brodie went around to see Alex and Max is out with Caitlin. Are you going to tell me what's going on? Everyone's been acting really weird recently."  
  
Jade looked at her twin. For some reason she looked anxious.   
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Jade but..."  
  
She paused. Might as well get it over with  
  
"I've been seeing Kane"   
  
The same word she had used with Dani. She couldn't think of a simpler way to say it.   
  
Jade's reaction said it all. Amazement, disbelief, anger.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"Do you think I would joke about this?"  
  
"How could you Kirst? After what he did to Dani. "  
  
Jade remembered how Kirsty had confided in her about visiting Kane after he was discharged from hospital. Had it been going on then? How had it come to this?   
  
"I know. I've already had the speech from Mum"  
  
Kirsty knew she sounded blunt and uncaring, but she was fed up of being judged. She just wanted to get cleaned up and go back to Kane. Give the rest of the family a chance to come to terms with everything.   
  
"What is Dani going to say"  
  
"She knows"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since half an hour ago. I'm going to get changed."  
  
Jade stared after Kirsty as she ascended the stairs. Never had she felt so ashamed, so disgusted. What Kane had done to Dani - their sister - was unthinkable. And how Kirsty could allow him anywhere near her was beyond belief. How would Dani be feeling now? She couldn't bear to see her like she was after the rape. Vulnerable and broken.   
  
..................  
  
Kane stood leaning on the car, gazing thoughtfully at the house. Daydreaming. Two children approached the house. A young boy and girl. Hand in hand. Kane couldn't help but smile. Young love. A couple of months ago he wouldn't have believed in love at all. His life was meaningless. He got up, went to work, went home, slept and went to work again. Just over a year ago he'd been in school, living with his brother. Being Scotts' punchbag. Following his brothers orders. Life couldn't have been any more different.  
  
..................  
  
Kirsty emerges from the hallway. She has washed her hair and changed her clothes. She and Jade exchanged an awkward glance.  
  
"Jade, I can't help how I feel for Kane"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jade sounded blunt and uncaring.  
  
"I tried to stop myself... but I couldn't. It just got out of control."  
  
Silence. Why was Kirsty being like this?   
  
"I love him."  
  
Jade stared at Kirsty, disbelieving.  
  
"I can't listen to any more of this"  
  
Jade made to leave through the back door.   
  
"No, Jade, wait."  
  
Jade stops and turns around.  
  
"I need to try and explain. I just need someone to talk to about this. For weeks I've had to keep all of my feelings bottled up. I can't stand it anymore"  
  
Awkward silence. Why did Kirsty have to be so difficult? Why did she always choose to rebel against the family? It had always been the same. Kirsty had always wanted what she wasn't allowed. If she was told not to do something, it would always strengthen her determination to do it.   
  
"But why Kane? Out of all the guys out there, why Kane?"  
  
"I don't even know that. All that I do know is that I've never felt like this before"  
  
Jade couldn't look her twin in the eyes.   
  
"I can't stand not seeing him. I can't stand it if he's not by my side. I just wish everyone could accept it. I know what Kane's done in the past, but he's changed. Am I the only one who can see that?"  
  
Kirsty looked pleadingly at her twin, willing her to understand.  
  
"I'm sorry Kirst but I can't just turn my back on what he did to my sister - our sister. And if you continue like this you're going to lose everything"  
  
Jade turned and left. Jade's cold words echoed in her mind. She expected herself to burst into tears, but she didn't. She was stronger now. No one could take her feelings away. 


	5. Facing critics

The door clattered open and Max and Caitlin entered, laughing about something between themselves.   
  
"Hey Kirsty!"  
  
Kirsty forced a smile at her cousin.  
  
"Hi Max... I'm going out for a while"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
Why did he have to be so inquisitive?   
  
"Just out"  
  
"With the man that's hanging around outside"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
She rifled through the bookshelves. Mum had put her phone in here somewhere. She pulled it out from behind a photo, triumphant. She slotted the phone into her bag and walked briskly out. Within seconds she was in view of Kane. Their eyes met and she grinned, pushing all thoughts of Dani to the back of her mind. He grinned back. She looked beautiful. As usual. Which was more than could be said for him. He took a glance down at his crumpled shirt, still stained with blood. He had washed roughly at the drop in centre but was in dire need of a shower and a change of clothes.   
  
She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, momentarily lifting her feet off the ground. It was going to be alright, she was sure of it. She was reluctant to let him go. Her head was on his shoulder, only this time she was happy, relieved that everything was out in the open.  
  
"All done?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go and get something to eat"  
  
Secretly she was dreading walking into the diner. She knew everyone would stare. She wasn't ashamed although she knew that she should be. Betraying her family. The best way to get news of the relationship around the bay is to walk into the diner. Colleen would break the news to everyone else. Maybe it would make things easier.   
  
DROP IN CENTRE  
  
Shelley and Dani enter the drop in centre, Shelley with her arm draped protectively around her daughter. Flynn and Rhys, who are sat in the office, rise as they enter. Rhys looks at Dani's slumped body posture. What can he say to her? What can he do to make it better? Shelley and Rhys' eyes meet. They share one common goal - to protect Dani. To comfort her. Rhys swallows. Dani looks from one to the other for reassurance.   
  
"Lets go home Dan..."  
  
"Is Kirsty there?"  
  
She didn't want to look at her sister right now. She was having enough trouble coming to terms with it already. Shelley had helped, but she couldn't understand. Not fully.  
  
"I don't know love"  
  
Shelley hoped she wouldn't be. She knew it was cruel. Pushing Kirsty away. But all she needed right now was a bit of peace to mull things over. So she and Rhys' could decide what to do next. A confrontation between Kirsty and Dani, or Kirsty and Rhys for that matter, would be a nightmare.   
  
..................  
  
  
  
DINER  
  
Kane and Kirsty enter, hands interlocked. The noise in the diner dies down. Or at least Kirsty was sure it did. She wasn't used to this. He was. For the past year he had been greeted by silence and hateful looks wherever he went. It was like at the group counselling session after the shipwreck. The entire room had fallen into an icy silence as soon as he entered. It tore him up inside. But he was used to hiding his feelings. The only person who had spoken to him there was Kirsty. Everyone else liked to pretend he didn't exist. To make things worse he looked like he had been in a punch up. Not the best impression. He should have gone home and had a shower. Put something a bit smarter on. Too late now.   
  
"I'll bring the menus over"  
  
"Thanks Mr Stewart"  
  
The acknowledgement passed between them was blunt. Alf Stewart wasn't too bad. They had been trapped in the same hospital room for days and by the end of it he hadn't felt like he was judged on his every movement. He remembered the look that Alf had given them when Kirsty came in to visit him that day. Sheer amazement. Who'd have thought that things would turn out like this?  
  
The pair took their seat in the corner, sitting on opposite sides of the table, leaning inwards towards each other. Kirsty had only been in this seat this morning, phoning Kane. In secret. Kirsty glances around her, conscious of the looks that she was receiving. Neither knew what to say to the other. What if someone was listening? Kane's phone broke the silence. He sighs, unwilling to answer it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
A long pause passes as he listens down the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
His repeat of the greeting catches the attention of Kirsty. Kane hangs up and looks across at her.  
  
"Must have been a wrong number"  
  
He knew that it wasn't. He had had several calls like that recently. Whoever it was, they were from a life that he wanted to forget forever. Easier said than done.  
  
"I'm meant to be visiting Scott this weekend"  
  
The phone call had brought that to the surface. Thoughts of his brother. Could it have something to do with him?  
  
Alf approaches and hands them menus.  
  
"Ta."  
  
Alf lingers for a moment, contemplating whether to say anything. No. It wasn't his place to. He returned to behind the counter. Kane continued  
  
"I don't know whether I should go. Things have changed since I last saw him. I'm just starting to put the past behind me."  
  
Shauna enters and approaches Alf. He nods towards the corner table.  
  
"What do you make of that?"  
  
Shauna looks and raises an eyebrow. What had happened since she and Kirsty last spoke? Kirsty had been adamant that they wouldn't be caught. They were certainly living dangerously. Kirsty didn't see her coming. She was too wrapped in conversation.   
  
"Could I have a word Kirst... In private?"  
  
Kirsty looked up at her. Shauna might be a bit more willing to listen. After all, she had made an attempt to understand last time. Shauna was the only one Kirsty felt confident about talking to about her relationship. Maybe it was because Shauna had also seen both sides of Kane. He had tried to help her escape when he and his brother kidnapped her. Or maybe it was just because Kirsty saw Shauna as a role model. Shauna hadn't listened to other people and had pursued a relationship with Jude even though it meant hurting other people. There were similarities in the relationships, even if they were only tiny ones.  
  
Kane felt suddenly awkward.   
  
"I'll go and order"  
  
Kane slid out from his seat and Shauna replaced him.  
  
"What are you playing at Kirsty?"  
  
"It's all out in the open."  
  
"And your parents don't mind?"  
  
"What do you think? But we're not going to let them split us up."  
  
Kirsty was more determined than ever. Her fear and guilt had been converted into determination. It made her feel better. Just being able to get her mind away from Dani. Her face when she had broken the news.   
  
"Don't you think it's inevitable?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're fifteen Kirsty. Your parents still have some control over your life. You're not even old enough to move out."  
  
Kirsty knew this. She had thought about it time and time again. But her parents couldn't imprison her. They couldn't force her to stay in the house. Never to go out. It wasn't physically possible. And then there was always the phone.   
  
"What if Mum and Dad don't want me back anyway. You didn't see the looks that they gave me when I told them that Dani knew. They hated me"  
  
"They don't hate you... they're just concerned about you... about the whole family"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kirsty wasn't convinced. She loved her family, of course she did. And she didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want them to hate her. But what was done was done.  
  
Kanes phone rings again. Kirsty picks it up off the table and holds it up for him. He takes it and heads outside, indicating that he will be back in a minute.   
  
DINER (exterior)  
  
The sun is setting and darkness is falling on Summer bay. Kane answers his phone bluntly.  
  
"Hello... who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The line went dead. 


	6. Mystery caller

Kane re-enters the diner as Shauna leaves. He sits back down opposite Kirsty. One look at his face tells her that all is not well.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know... I've had a few calls today. They don't speak... Number withheld"  
  
Kane sighs. It could have been anyone. He didn't exactly have a shortage of enemies. Perhaps it was Rhys or Josh. It could have been someone Scott knew, or someone from work. It could just be a prank but he doubted it.  
  
Kirsty slides her hand on top of his and they stare at each other across the table.  
  
.....................  
  
Kirsty and Kane exit the diner. Kane has his arm around her protectively, lovingly. The evening is getting later and Alf is preparing to close up. They stroll over to the car.  
  
"Should I drive you home?"  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
They turn to face one another.   
  
"Can I come and stay at yours tonight? I can't face going back. Not right now."  
  
Kane is torn. He loved her. Of course he wanted to help her out, but that didn't mean it was right. And he had to do the right thing now. He had to try and make the Sutherlands see that he had changed.  
  
"Is that such a good idea... given my history... your parents would probably get the wrong idea"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
They stand gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. They didn't want to part. Not after all they had been through together that day.  
  
Kirsty just wanted a bit more time with him.  
  
"Can you walk me back?"  
  
"If that's what you want"  
  
His phone rang. Taking a glance at the display he switches it off and passes Kirsty a reassuring smile. They descend down the beach pathway and walk hand in hand along the moonlit beach.  
  
.....................  
  
CARAVAN PARK (exterior)  
  
Kirsty and Kane draw near to the house.  
  
"I would you walk you to the door but somehow I don't think it'd be such a good idea"  
  
"Yeah... good night then"  
  
"Yeah... night."  
  
She stared across at his moonlit face and they kissed. Then she turned and walked up the path alone. Kane watched until she was out of sight, before himself turning and starting the short walk along the beach to his car.  
  
.....................  
  
CARAVAN PARK (interior)  
  
Kirsty gripped the door handle and pushed the door gently. It wasn't locked. Someone was up. As the door opened, Shelley stood up from where she had been sitting on the sofa, waiting for her daughter to return.  
  
"You came back then"  
  
"Yeah... look I'm really tired. I'm going to have an early night"  
  
"Come and sit down Kirst"  
  
Reluctantly, Kirsty took a seat on the sofa next to her mother.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"In bed. He was a bit stressed out over... everything and had to take an early night."  
  
Shelley couldn't even bring herself to mention his name. Kirsty had heard all of this before. Shelley continued.  
  
"Kirsty, I know that over the past months you have been through a lot, what with the drugs and the boat accident and now this. (pauses) Kane. But think about it Kirst - is there any way this can work out on the long term? Is Kane Phillips really the person you want to build your future with? Can you imagine yourselves together in ten or twenty years?"  
  
Kirsty looked across at her. She had little energy left to argue. Not after everything.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that, Kirsty got up and walked into the hallway and up the stairs. Shelley fell back in her seat, exasperated.  
  
.....................  
  
BEACH  
  
Kane strolled along the beach, looking out to sea thoughtfully. From the bushes, someone watches him climb the slope leading to the car park.  
  
.....................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Kirsty emerges from the hallway into the empty room. All night she had been running things through in her head. She glanced at her watch. Was it too early to ring Kane? She picked up the house phone and dialled. His phone was switched off. Dani walks through into the room and pauses as she and Kirsty come face to face. They hadn't seen one another since their meeting outside the drop in centre. Kirsty didn't know how to respond. Dani's face was anxious. Unforgiving. Dani walks out of the front door. Kirsty stares after her numbly. Dani had treated her like a stranger and it had hurt more than she could have imagined.   
  
.....................  
  
BEACH  
  
Kirsty walks along the coastal road in front of the surf club, staring down at the beach, the wind blowing through her hair. She should be doing beach patrol by now but she didn't feel like it. Josh would be on her back the whole time. Her life was a mess. Had she really given up everything for Kane? Only time would tell if her family would ever accept her again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kirsty?"  
  
Kirsty turns. Josh is about a hundred yards away, striding across from the surf club furiously. She can see Dani in the distance, stood at the surf club entrance.  
  
"I'm not feeling well. I was about to call in and say I couldn't do my patrol today"  
  
"You know very well what I mean"  
  
Kirsty turns away and continues her walk along the road. Josh pursues her.  
  
"Have you any idea how much you're hurting Dani?"  
  
Kirsty tried to shut him out but he kept looming up beside her.  
  
"What's it got to do with you anyway, Josh?"  
  
Josh puts a hand out onto her shoulder, trying to stop her walking away. She tried to shake him off. He tightened his grip and she spun around to face him  
  
"Don't turn your back on me"  
  
Kirsty was taken aback by the threatening nature of Josh's voice. It was chilling. Terrifying.  
  
"Leave her alone"  
  
"Well if it isn't the man himself"  
  
Josh spun around to face the approaching Kane, releasing Kirsty, who moved quickly away from him, in the direction of the surf club. Kane stopped, less than a metre away from his rival. The two men exchanged an unfriendly glare as Kane positioned himself between Josh and Kirsty, defensively. Josh was now pressed against the wooden fencing which divided the dusty roadside from the grassy slope leading down to the beach. Vulnerable.  
  
From the surf club, Dani watched as Kane and Josh squared up, each intent on defending the one they loved.  
  
"Here we are again"  
  
Kane referred to the meeting in the surf club car park. Josh had thrown the first punch between them. He had warned Josh then - he got one free. If he tried it again, he'd pay. Kane had experience on his side and Josh knew it. He had never been in a proper fight before. His upbringing had made sure of that.  
  
Dani walked towards the three. Despite everything she wanted to avert a fight. Underneath she also knew that Josh didn't stand a chance. She knew how dangerous Kane could be. How powerful.   
  
Kirsty was the first to see Dani approaching. Dani ignored her hurtfully.   
  
"Come on Josh, lets go inside."  
  
Josh looked briefly at her, unwilling to let it drop. Reluctant to show weakness. To lose face.  
  
"The best thing would be you to leave now... mate"  
  
Josh made an attempt to sound stronger than he felt.  
  
"I'm here to stay... mate. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Kane's words sounded strong and confident. Patronising. Josh shook with rage  
  
"You have no idea what trouble you're causing do you? How many lives you have destroyed. Either that or you're just selfish."  
  
Josh looked at him, a disgusted glare.  
  
"I don't care what you think of me. And to be honest I don't like you much either"  
  
"You disgust me. Both of you."  
  
He looked at Kirsty  
  
"I don't know how you can stand being anywhere near him after what he did"  
  
"Josh, please. Let's just go inside"  
  
Josh ignored her.   
  
"You're meant to be sisters. The number of times I've seen Dani stand by you. And now you betray her like this"  
  
"Do you think I wanted this to happen Josh? It just did. And if I was able to control my feelings then yeah, maybe I would have changed them but what does that matter now?"  
  
Dani watched from the sidelines, wanting to scream how she felt at them. How it felt to have her past dredged up time and time again. But she could never find words that could express how she was feeling.   
  
"It matters because even though you can see how much this is hurting Dani you still stand beside him. The right thing for you to do would be to stand by your sister."  
  
Kirsty looked away. Part of her felt ashamed. Part of her felt angry. It wasn't that simple. Could he not see that?  
  
"This has got nothing to do with you Josh. This is a family thing, and you're not family. You're not even seeing Dani anymore because she's seen through you. Even she knows what a pathetic loser you are"  
  
Josh takes a threatening step towards Kirsty. They may have split up but he still loved Dani. He still had the right to defend her against creeps like Kane. Kane steps between them, coming within inches of Josh. Josh throws his fist at Kane, angry at his interference in this argument. Kane dodges the fist and smashes his own into Josh's cheek. Josh keels over slightly in pain and Kane takes the opportunity to fling his fist into Josh's stomach. Josh buckles back, out of breath, falling to the ground in pain. Kane approaches the crumpled body. Someone grips him strongly from behind, restraining him.   
  
"Leave it Kane"  
  
Flynn. Josh stares up at Kane from the ground, his eyes still filled with hate, his breathing strained. Kane stares down at him, smirking, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ding-ding... one all... mate." 


	7. The lady vanishes

Kane turned back to face Kirsty and Flynn, having slightly surprised himself by the outburst. He thought he had managed to rid himself of his past life. His rough background. He smiles faintly at Kirsty, who takes his arm. They walk away from Dani and Josh. Flynn holds out a hand to Josh, who takes it and hauls himself up, flustered and maddened by his defeat and nursing an aching jaw. Josh turns and storms off in the direction of the surf club. Dani stares after him, upset and confused. Why was everything going wrong?   
  
Flynn shook his head, exasperated and fed up by the repercussions of Kane and Kirsty's decisions. Something had to be done. He knew as well as anyone else that this could not be sorted through fights and arguments. And he was stuck in the middle. Kane's counsellor, Shelley's colleague, friend of Kirsty, Dani and Josh. He might be the only person who could bring them together. Josh wasn't badly injured in the fight. It was his pride wounded more than anything else. But a repeat was inevitable if the situation was left as it was.  
  
He made the decision to have a word with Shelley. To see if she and Rhys could agree to a mediation session. He wasn't convinced it would work but it was the only solution that Flynn could think of.  
  
...........................  
  
WHARF  
  
Kane and Kirsty stroll up the wharf, arm in arm. Kane is already running late for work.  
  
"I'll meet you back here at the end of my shift"  
  
"Can't you just phone in and say you're ill today. We could take a boat out again"  
  
Kane smiles at her. Only a few months ago no one would have wanted to spend any time with him. He had no one he could call a friend. He had colleagues, and his aunt, but no one he felt he could open up to. Now his life was unreal. He had love. He thought he had felt love before, with Shauna and then Dani but it wasn't until now that he realised that that was obsession and infatuation rather than true love. His life had changed for the better since he met Kirsty and he was determined to make a life for himself. A life for Kirsty. So she could be proud of him.   
  
"I wish I could... but it's best that I don't let the boss down"  
  
He pauses and looks away, not liking to let her down.   
  
"I'll take you out somewhere tonight instead"  
  
"Where?"  
  
She knew she would have to sneak out again. But she was used to it now. She had got into the habit of not telling her parents where she was going. It was easier that way. She didn't get the third degree. They would only try and stop her leaving the house.  
  
"Wherever you want"  
  
He had visions of them in the future. Candlelit dinners. Proper dates. A proper couple.  
  
"So long as it's not an evening cruise then I'm happy."  
  
............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Late morning  
  
Flynn has arrived to talk to Shelley. He isn't sure of the best way to handle it. Shelley was protective of her family, Dani in particular after all that she had been through.   
  
"This situation with Kane has got out of control"  
  
Flynn was angry at himself for starting the conversation so formally.  
  
Shelley was at the end of her tether. Kirsty had left the house before she had spoken to her that morning. Sneaked off again. They couldn't even communicate properly anymore.  
  
"It's tearing this family apart"  
  
Shelley felt weaker than ever. For years she had been respected by all of her children. They had accepted her as a voice of authority. If she had told Kirsty not to go out she wouldn't have gone. She had lost Kirsty's respect and she felt helpless, unable to hold her family together.   
  
Flynn found it near impossible to understand the situation from Shelley's point of view. A parent's perspective.  
  
"I caught Josh and Kane tearing strips out of each other earlier."  
  
Flynn paused, wondering what the best way would be to approach the matter.   
  
"I think the best way to sort this out is through a mediation session - you, Rhys, Kane, Kirsty, Dani and Josh sat around a table, talking it over. I'd supervise everything and you can all get all your feelings out into the open"  
  
"Don't patronise me Flynn. I'm a counsellor, I know what a mediation session is supposed to do"  
  
Shelley was bitter towards Flynn. She couldn't believe that he had put loyalty to Kane as a client before his loyalty to her, a colleague and close friend. That he had kept the relationship a secret from her. That he had watched the relationship develop and not said a word. How he had allowed it to get this far.   
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Flynn was eager to get the Sutherlands to agree to counselling. No amount of disapproving or advice seemed to tear Kane and Kirsty apart. The only way was to try and make all of those involved come to some sort of understanding.   
  
"I'm not putting Dani in the same room as that man. She's already put herself through two mediations. She doesn't want to put herself through that again."  
  
"Have you asked her?"  
  
"It would do more harm than good. Do you know what it would do to Dani to see her sister and... him all over each other"  
  
Shelley was only trying to do what was best for her family. But she couldn't protect them all at once. Keeping one daughter happy meant that the other had to get hurt. Sometimes motherhood could be impossible.   
  
Flynn had no children of his own. Maybe that's what made it so easy for him to see things from other points of view other than Shelley's. Shelley would always have a mother's perspective of the situation.  
  
"At least ask her about it - get the family together and talk about it"  
  
"Everytime we try and talk about it Kirsty storms off in a temper, Rhys loses control or Dani breaks down. Talking about it is like walking on eggshells"  
  
"Would it help if I was there?"  
  
"I don't know Flynn"  
  
"I want to get this sorted as much as you do - believe me. I think this is the best way."  
  
Shelley nods reluctantly. She knew he was right. He often was. She knew it was logical. But when it came to her family her own logic went out of the window. She just wanted to protect them.   
  
"Come over for dinner later then. But I'm telling you Flynn, this could break the family instead of bringing it closer. It could drive my daughters further away"  
  
.............................  
  
SURF CLUB  
  
Josh examines his face in the mirror. Dani sits nearby, miles away in thought. All she had been doing for the past day was thinking. What had she done wrong? Did she deserve this? Why was this happening to her? Why had Kirsty turned against her?   
  
.............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Early Afternoon.   
  
Kirsty enters cautiously. Rhys and Shelley are talking in the kitchen. The conversation trails off as they see Kirsty enter. Rhys can't bring himself to greet his daughter. Shelley smiles awkwardly at her. She feels like a stranger. One of the kids at the drop in centre who her Mum gave that smile to. That patronising, meaningless smile.   
  
"We're going to have a family meal tonight. See if we can't get this all sorted. I've invited Flynn over"  
  
"For a family dinner? Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
Max enters from the back porch. He shuts up when he sees Shelley's serious face.   
  
"I can't Mum, I'm going out."  
  
Rhys is ready to intervene but Shelley interrupts before he can say anything.  
  
"Please Kirst, for the family. Maybe we can sort this out amicably. I don't want us to fall out over this"  
  
Kirsty looks at her parents. She wanted to get everything sorted out as much as them. But their solutions couldn't be more different. Kirsty was willing to do anything to stay with Kane and her parents were willing to do anything to keep her away from him.  
  
.............................  
  
WHARF  
  
Late afternoon  
  
Kane stood on the wharf, frequently checking his watch. Kirsty knew what time his shift had finished and she was already twenty minutes late. The sun would be setting soon and there was already a chilly breeze settling in Summer Bay. She wouldn't stand him up. Would she? Or had her family forced her to stay home?   
  
.............................  
  
An hour later, Kane turned and walked towards the car park, his eyes gazing downwards, dismal.  
  
.............................  
  
KANE'S HOUSE  
  
Late night  
  
Kane sits in front of the television, some sort of action movie playing at high volume. But he wasn't watching. His thoughts were far away. With Kirsty. He had tried calling her but her phone was off. He was missing her already. He had had a long hard day on the boat and the thought of seeing Kirsty at the end of it had been a light at the end of the tunnel. He kept wondering why she had let him down. Why she hadn't been in touch. She had been so sure about the relationship. Had she just decided he wasn't worth the trouble? He wouldn't blame her.  
  
There is a hammering at the front door. Kane grabs the remote and harshly pushes the volume down button. It was probably his neighbour come around to complain about the noise again. It had happened all the time when Scott lived there. He used to have late night parties frequently and Mr Harris next door was convinced that they did it just to wind him up.  
  
Kane picked himself up off the sofa and walked through into the hallway. The banging persisted. He unbolted the door and clicked it open, coming face to face with Rhys, Shelley stood several metres behind him. Rhys pushes the door open fully and Kane takes a step back, alarmed. Rhys grabs his shirt and presses him up against the wall.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" 


	8. Dangerous Liason

"I swear, I have no idea where she is. She was meant to meet me six hours ago but she never turned up. I assumed she was at home"  
  
Rhys pushes past him into the house and pushes open each door in turn, taking a brief look for his daughter inside each room. Kane watches him, not wanting to stand in his way as he storms through the house. There weren't many places Kirsty could hide in such a small place. It had only two bedrooms. Kane had had the house to himself since Scott was sent down. His aunt came over occasionally but apart from that visitors were rare. She was the only person he was willing to class under the title 'family'. He hated referring to his Dad or brother as 'family'. They had done nothing for him. His aunt at least cared. She had no children of her own and he, his father and Scott were her only living relatives. She was almost seventy now, and already of ill health. She had fallen to pieces when Ricky, Kane's father, her brother, was sent to prison. Ricky was the youngest sibling and in many ways the most dangerous. There had been another brother, Dennis, but he was murdered several years ago. His killer was never found.  
  
Kane's mind was in overdrive now. Where could Kirsty be? Was this all a misunderstanding? He switched on his mobile. Seven missed calls. Not a single one from Kirsty. All number withheld. It was worrying. Chilling. Like a scene out of a movie. Mystery phonecalls. Kidnapping. Only now it was happening to him.   
  
"If you've done anything to my daughter..."  
  
Rhys was fuming  
  
"I swear I don't know where she is"  
  
Rhys glared at him through narrowed eyes. Kane's expression was one of genuine concern. He could be telling the truth. Kane's phone rings  
  
"Is that her?"  
  
Kane glances at the display. Number withheld.  
  
"No."  
  
He glances up at Shelley and Rhys before reluctantly taking the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He expects no reply. As usual. The line to go dead.   
  
"Hello."  
  
A muffled voice from the other end. Kane turns away from Shelley and Rhys and walks down the hall, concealing a worried expression as he listens to the voice on the other end of the line. He didn't recognise it. But it could have been anyone. He could barely hear what was being said.  
  
"Underneath the wharf... ten minutes..."  
  
The caller cut off. He was terrified for Kirsty. It was too big a coincidence for it not to be related somehow. Rhys and Shelley were stood metres behind him in the doorway, making him nervous. If he said anything he knew that they would blame him. Besides, it might not even be about Kirsty.   
  
"Problem?"  
  
Rhys spoke bitterly.   
  
"No... wrong number"  
  
He struggled to keep his breathing steady. He glanced at the clock. 11:20. It would take him ten minutes to drive to the wharf.   
  
"I've got to go"  
  
He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and made for the door. Rhys stepped into his way, towering above Kane threateningly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kane didn't reply. He had never been a good liar. He avoided making eye contact with Rhys. Rhys grabbed his chin and forced Kane to look him in the eye.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kane shook Rhys off him and looked around timidly.   
  
"I've been getting these anonymous phone calls recently... it's probably got nothing to do with Kirsty but I've got a meeting with the guy... I've just got to make sure"  
  
Kane spoke quietly. He could tell that Rhys was getting madder.  
  
"I'm coming with you"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good - "  
  
Rhys interrupted  
  
"She's my daughter and I'm going to get her out of your mess"  
  
Rhys face was inches away from his now, breathing heavily, his eyes giving Kane a chilling glare. Kane nods. What else could he do? Rhys was a powerful man. Kirsty's father. They had had their differences but Kane had some respect for the guy. He could see how much he cared about his family. Kane had never had a responsible father figure. Rhys stepped aside and allowed him past. The three stepped outside the house and Kane hurridely locked the door. Kane's car was sat in the driveway. The Sutherland's was in the road. Rhys made for his car but Kane unlocked his. Rhys glared at him.   
  
"We're taking mine."  
  
"You don't know where we're going."  
  
Kane climbs into his car, already fed up with Rhys' presence. He wanted to do this his way. Rhys' would most likely call the police and make the situation ten times worse. An infuriated Rhys throws his set of keys to Shelley and climbs into the passenger seat. The two men sit side by side, tense. Kane starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway.   
  
Shelley watches them dismally. She was worried about Rhys' frame of mind already. Time spent with Kane Phillips could only make him worse. And where was Kirsty? Was she in trouble? Shelley knew that they had had their differences, especially in the last week, but Kirsty was still her daughter. She still wanted to wrap her in cotton wool. Still wanted to protect her. If anything happened to her it would be Kane's fault. Kirsty should never have got involved with him in the first place. He was trouble.   
  
..............................  
  
WHARF  
  
Kane's car pulls into the car park. he glances nervously across at Rhys.   
  
"Wait here"  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because I know what I'm doing"  
  
Rhys would never admit it but Kane was probably right. Kane was probably used to this sort of thing. Creeping around the quayside in the middle of the night. He would much rather be at home in front of the television, all of his daughters safe in their beds.   
  
Kane opened his door and stepped out onto the concrete. He had been here so many times. But never this late at night. An eery silence surrounded him. Darkness. There were only a couple of cars around. He walked towards the wharf cautiously, regularly looking around him. He felt like someone was watching him and it put him on edge. He walked down the steps onto the beach and walked along until he reached the bottom of the wharf. There was no one there, at least no one that he could see. Maybe it was just a joke. A hoax. He felt out of his depth. Scared. It had been so long since he had been involved in anything remotely dangerous. And he had always been with someone back then, usually Scott. He had no need to worry when Scott was about. People were scared of Scott and didn't dare cross him. Whereas he, Kane, was weak and vulnerable underneath his tough exterior. He had always been in his brothers' shadow.   
  
Last time he was here he had been waiting for Kirsty. That day when they took the boat out. It had been one of the best days of his life. Out on the water with Kirsty. It had felt so right. For once he had felt like he belonged. Nothing else had mattered. Until they had seen Alf Stewart. He smiled to himself as he remembered Kirsty's reaction. Straight overboard within seconds.  
  
"Evening."  
  
Kane spun around. A man lurked in the shadows. It was too dark to make out his face but he didn't recognise the voice. Kane took a step towards him.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you"  
  
He spoke calmly. Intimidating. Kane couldn't see a gun. But it was too dark to risk anything. He stopped immediately.  
  
"Where's Kirsty?"  
  
"Ah, the girl?"  
  
Kane's heart sank. Kirsty was in danger. He wanted to lunge forward at this man. To defend Kirsty. But it was too risky. He would be no good to her if he ended up dead.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Who says I want anything?"  
  
Kane was becoming increasingly frustrated. He strained his eyes to get a glimpse of this man.   
  
"Do you recognise the name Rosemary Johnson?"  
  
Kane thought for a moment. The name rang a bell. Someone from the past. It struck him.   
  
"Rose was engaged to my uncle Dennis when he died."  
  
The man corrected him  
  
"When he was murdered."  
  
"What's this got to do with me?"  
  
"Let me see..."  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. Kane saw him twist a revolver around in his hans. He swallowed back fear. His Dad had owned a gun once. He had never thought anything of it at the time. He had been too young. This time it was different.   
  
"...15th February 1998... your father, Scott and yourself. The harbour in Dewsbury."  
  
Kane strained to remember. He would have been 15 then. It was a few months before his Dad had been sent to prison. They had been on holiday in Dewsbury. The harbour? Yes, he remembered faintly. They had gone down to the harbour one evening for a look around. His uncle Dennis had worked there but they never saw him that day. It had puzzled Kane at the time. It had seemed like a meaningless trip. But his Dad and Scott had wandered off to do something and had left him looking around his uncle's boat on his own for ten minutes. He didn't know why they went but he didn't want to ask in case his Dad turned nasty. He thought it was probably best he didn't know anyway. He didn't understand why this of this was relevant now though.   
  
The man looks at him scornfully through the dark.   
  
"You know what I mean. I found the security tape from the harbour. Scott thought he had got rid of it. Dennis went into the main entrance of the harbour at eight o'clock. Half an hour later you three arrived. You left after about twenty minutes. Dennis never left. His body was found at the bottom of the harbour a few days later. He'd been stabbed to death."  
  
A chill shot through Kane's spine. Did this man really think that he had something to do with it? Did his Dad and Scott have anything to do with it? It would have made sense. His Dad was never on the best of terms with his brother. Dennis hadn't followed the 'family way'. He had tried his best to go straight.   
  
"Rose hung herself a year later. She got depressed. Never got over his murder. And his killers were never found"  
  
"Why didn't you just go to the police with the tape?"  
  
Kane was jumpy now. The man was within a few feet of him, the gun rotating in his hand threateningly.   
  
"The police? I want proper justice for my sister. Revenge. Prisons are far too soft on murderers"  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"How rude of me. I never introduced myself. I'm Troy - Troy Johnson. Rose's brother"  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. I had no idea"  
  
The man gazed at him, disbelievingly.   
  
"Don't lie to me. You, your Dad, your brother. You were a team"  
  
"I was fifteen. I didn't kill anyone"  
  
"It's taken me three years to track your family down. And two out of three of you are in prison already."  
  
"What has any of this got to do with Kirsty?"  
  
"An eye for an eye. Now you know what it feels like to lose someone you love. The one person you were closest to in the world. I was close to Rose. Things were never the same after Dennis died."  
  
Kane didn't care about Rose. He cared about Kirsty. He panicked for her. He couldn't have lost her. He'd only just found her. She was the love of his life. He knew it was crazy. They'd only known each other a couple of months but he couldn't stand being away from her. The thought of her being in danger destroyed him.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
Kane's mind was spinning. He was beginning to see red. If this man had laid a finger on her he'd pay.   
  
"Nothing... yet... and nothing will happen to her if you play your cards right"  
  
Kane was backed into a corner. He had to do the right thing by Kirsty, even if it was the wrong thing by the law.   
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Like I said, I want justice. For Dennis' murderers. The people also responsible for the death of my sister. Rumour has it that Scott's up for day release soon. I'm sure he'd be grateful to spend some time with his brother. We need to arrange a little surprise rendezvous. Bring him to see me. Oh, and you'll need to find out the name of your fathers prison for me. I'll have to arrange a little surprise for him as well. I gather he won't be out quite so soon. He was sent down for another murder wasn't he? It's a shame I won't get to watch him pay for what he has done."  
  
Kane looked at his deadly serious face. It was insane. This man was asking him to line two of his family up to be murdered.   
  
"No way."  
  
Kane knew that his family had done him no favours but this was taking it too far. He couldn't kill his own family. Whatever they had done. And if Troy killed him as well his aunt would have no one. She'd never recover. Troy believed that he had something to do with it and there was no way to convince him otherwise.  
  
"Then the girl dies."  
  
Kane was in a no-win situation. He loved Kirsty more than anything but it would be wrong to kill his own family. He'd be as bad as them. His throat was dry. He nodded numbly. Kirsty was the most important person right now. In many ways he valued her life above his own. If anything was to happen to her then it would destroy so many people.  
  
"That's more like it. I'll meet you back here - same time tomorrow?"  
  
Kane nodded a second time, reluctantly, and started to walk away. He told himself that he was doing it for Kirsty but he still felt sick. He couldn't accept what he had just heard. What he was doing.   
  
"I don't think I need to tell you that getting the police involved wouldn't be a good idea." 


	9. Priorities

Kane walked back to the car slowly, running everything through in his head. Dreading having to tell Rhys what was going on. He felt helpless. He hated not having control over his life. It drove him crazy to think that Kirsty was in trouble. He wanted to help her more than anything. What was she going thorough at the minute? Did she blame him?  
  
He pulled the door handle and swung the car door open, getting in.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'll take you home. I can deal with this myself."  
  
Kane started the car. Rhys gripped the steering wheel, locking in into place. Kane turned the engine off and looks across at Rhys' determined face.  
  
"Tell me what is going on with my daughter!"  
  
Rhys' violent outburst makes Kane jump back slightly in his seat.  
  
Kane didn't know how to explain it. Kirsty had just been caught in the crossfire in one of his family's battles.  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
"Is my daughter in trouble?"  
  
Rhys can hardly contain his anger. Kane's blunt answers only maddened him further. He just wanted to know the truth. All there was to know.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kane avoids eye contact and stares at the windscreen.  
  
"Then I have the right to know what's going on"  
  
Kane took a deep breath.  
  
"It seems my Dad and my brother did... something a while ago. This guy I met thought I was involved"  
  
"I want the full story Kane. Not a flimsy outline of what's going on"  
  
Kane sat back in his seat, trying his hardest to relax. There was no easy way to describe his family to someone who didn't have a clue.  
  
"It looks like my Dad and Scott murdered my Dad's brother, my uncle - Dennis - about four years ago. Dennis was found at the bottom of a harbour stabbed to death and his killers were never found by the police. Dennis' fiancee, Rose, committed suicide a year later because she never got over it. This guy is her brother and he is out for revenge for both of the deaths"  
  
"So what's it got to do with you - why have they taken Kirsty?"  
  
"It's complicated... Basically, this guy - Troy - thinks that I was involved in the murder with Dad and Scott. He has some flimsy evidence. Anyway, seeing as Dad and Scott are inside he's trying to use me to get to them. Taking Kirsty was just a way of making me do what they want"  
  
Kane tried to monitor Rhy's reaction from the reflection in the windscreen. He was furious, no doubt about that. Rhys was finding it almost impossible to keep his anger under control  
  
"What does he want you to do?"  
  
Kane noticed how strained and forceful Rhys' voice was and Kane was unwilling to put him in a worse mood.  
  
"I have to sponsor Scott for day release and set up a meeting between him and Troy. And he wants to know which prison my Dad's in. I don't have a clue - all I know is that it's on the East Coast and -"  
  
He paused as he saw Rhys' icy expression. He decided not to continue with details of his family.   
  
"Anyway, Troy just wants revenge for his sister."  
  
Rhys contemplated what he had just heard. He hated the guy, but him sacrificing his family was too much.  
  
"Doesn't look like I have a choice."  
  
"Is this man dangerous?"  
  
Kane was fed up of Rhys' prescence. They always managed to wind each other up. They were poles apart. Of course the man was dangerous or Kane would have overpowered him.   
  
"He had a gun. So yeah, I'd say so"  
  
Kane started the engine and pulled out of his parking space. He prepared to drive along the road leading to the caravan park. He had no intention of dragging Rhys into this unnecessarily. As he turned out of the car park a movement in his wing mirror caused him to stop the car and reverse back into the the car park, switching off the headlights. Someone was emerging from the far side of the wharf. It seemed strange that someone else would be around at this time of night. . He was sure it was the same man he had just spoken to. Of course he couldn't be sure. It had been so dark beneath the wharf. But it seemed like a pretty big coincidence. He was wearing the same dark clothes. Black leather jacket. The man walked underneath a streetlight and Kane became even more convinced that he was right about the mans identity.  
  
"What the hell's going on?"  
  
Rhys was wound up enough as it was. He just wanted to find his daughter and now Kane was being irritatingly slow and secretive. Kane nodded in the direction of the figure. He was about 150 yards away next to a car on the roadside.  
  
"That's him... Troy"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as I can be at this time of night"  
  
The figure was opening the drivers door and getting in. Kane watched as the other car pulled out of the roadside and started the engine again. This time he turned the opposite way when leaving the car park. Away from the caravan park.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Following him. He might lead us to Kirsty"  
  
"The guy has a gun. We could get ourselves killed. We should just call the police"  
  
Kane sighed. He knew Rhys would be like this. Wanting to bring the police into it. In his experience, the police only made the situation worse.   
  
"And get Kirsty killed?"  
  
Kane kept in pursuit of the other car, following about 100 yards behind. Another car had driven onto the road. At least it didn't make their car so obvious on the usually lonely road.  
  
The car led them out of Summer Bay onto a bendy country road. Kane was convinced that they'd be spotted sooner or later. They were the only two cars on the road now. At least there wasn't a turn off for miles. They had an excuse for travelling in the same direction  
  
"Have you got your phone?"  
  
"In the glove compartment"  
  
Rhys opened it up and pulled out Kane's phone. He dialled out to the caravan park.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
The phone rang and Shelley rushed to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shell, it's me."  
  
"Rhys, what's happened? I thought you'd be home by now."  
  
"So did I. Listen, I'll tell you the details when I get home. Right now, Kirsty's in a bit of bother and we're following a car into the country - Kane thinks it might help us find her."  
  
"What sort of bother? Something to do with Kane?"  
  
Rhys sighs  
  
"Yeah. What did you expect? I've got to go. Give me a few hours."  
  
Shelley was concerned by her husbands tone of voice. He stressed and reluctant to give details which only worried her further.   
  
"Shouldn't we call the police?"  
  
"Not right now, trust me. If I'm not back in a few hours I'll call you."  
  
A short silence. The signal is fading and Shelley struggles to make out what Rhys is saying.  
  
"Right... bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rhys hangs up.  
  
The car in front turns off onto a muddy track and Kane doesn't follow. Instead, he continues several hundred yards up the road before pulling in.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
Rhys wished that Kane would tell him what he was doing before he did it instead of making all the decisions himself.   
  
"What was I meant to do? Follow the car down that road? It would make us look a bit obvious. I would put money on it being a dead end"  
  
Kane opened his door and stepped out of the car. He knew this area well. He had lived around summer Bay all his life.  
  
"The building over there"  
  
Kane points in the direction which Troy's car turned off. There is a shadowy building visible through the darkness across the fields.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Rhys was fed up of Kane's attitude. Why did he have to turn everything into a game? Couldn't he just say something straight off?  
  
"My Dad used to work there. It's an old warehouse. Used to belong to a company called Graylings. The building was used for storage. Graylings went bankrupt a couple of years back. Warehouse was never sold."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
Kane gritted his teeth. He hated Rhys' patronising tone.   
  
"If I'm right the road that Troy followed leads right up to the warehouse and finishes there."  
  
Kane opens the boot of the car and produces a torch  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm going in"  
  
"And if you get caught?"  
  
"That'll be my problem, I'll deal with it... coming?"  
  
Rhys doesn't see that he has much choice. He slams his car door shut and allows Kane to lock it. Kane jumps over the wooden fence into a field.  
  
Rhys couldn't believe he was doing this. Walking around the countryside in the middle of the night to invade a warehouse containing a madman with a gun. He glanced at his watch. Quarter past midnight. He kept thinking that he was doing it for his daughter. He followed Kane over the fence and reluctantly followed him out into the field. Only a couple of days ago Rhys would have been happy to see Kane dead but right now he was glad of the company. At least Kane appeared to know what he was doing, however insane the whole scheme looked.  
  
.............................................  
  
The two men reached the warehouse. Rhys was slightly out of breath after the 400-yard trek over to the warehouse in the pitch dark. Neither of them seemed sure of what their next move should be.  
  
"Where now? How do we get in?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
"You said your dad worked here"  
  
"I've only been here once myself. And that was in the middle of the day"  
  
Rhys gritted his teeth. He forced himself to put up with Kane for the sake of finding Kirsty. He was trying his hardest to be civil.   
  
.............................................  
  
Somehow, Kane has succeeded in finding a door. The lock has already been smashed and the whole place is run down. Vandalised. The majority of the high windows are smashed. Kane opens the door cautiously and steps inside. Rhys follows. They enter some kind of large storeroom. High ceilings and dreary walls covered in graffiti. The odd storage crate is lying around, unused for years.  
  
Their footsteps echo around the large room. Once Kane is sure there is no one there he switches the torch on and flashes it around to find a door. He locates several and pushes one open cautiously.   
  
"It's some sort of office"  
  
The small room was empty, but obviously in use. A half full coffee cup sat on the desk, surrounded by stacks of papers and notebooks.   
  
"Stay outside and keep an eye open"  
  
Kane is curious to find out what has been going on. If there's anything he can use against this man. Rhys steps out of the room, fuming that Kane should try and boss him around. Kane flicks through the papers, a mass of names, dates and times that mean nothing. He spots a piece of metal piping and clasps hold of it. It could come in useful. Rhys comes back in.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to wait outside and keep lookout?"  
  
"I don't take orders from you"  
  
Their voices were sharp, but whispered.   
  
"We'd better get out of here - unless you don't want to do that either"  
  
Rhys was about to reply when he heard a click nearby. Kane felt the cold metal barrel of a gun press against his neck.  
  
"What have we here?" 


	10. Darkness Falls

"Drop it"  
  
The stranger in the doorway indicates towards the metel piping.   
  
"I said drop it"  
  
Kane releases the metal bar from his grip and it clatters to the floor, echoing around the room eerily.   
  
The three of them step outside the office into the larger storeroom.  
  
"Good. Now both of you stand against that wall"  
  
Kane and Rhys moved slowly in the direction of the wall, their eyes fixated on the barrel of the gun pointed towards them, moving from Kane to Rhys slowly, threateningly. They have a clear view of their enemy now. He is tall and muscular, his bleached hair definitive and instantly noticeable.  
  
"What have we here? Two knights in shining armour? How admirable."  
  
He smirked, his brown eyes glistening madly. Kane looked at him in anger, wanting to say what was on his mind, but too aware of the gun being waved in front of him.   
  
"I wonder what Troy's going to make of all this."  
  
"Where's my daughter?"  
  
Rhys tried to sound confident and undeterred by the gun but the man he faced could obviously sense his fear, a brief look of amusement passing over his face. Rhys was fuming, hating himself for feeling so powerless. For being unable to help his daughter.   
  
"This way."  
  
The man, Jamie, cocked his gun at them, waving them along a corridor. Kane led the way and Rhys followed behind him, constantly aware of the gun being held inches from the back of his head.  
  
"The room on the left."  
  
Kane stopped and tried the handle. The door swung open. It was some kind of empty storeroom, only a few metres each way, with shelves lining the walls. He pauses reluactantly in the doorway.   
  
Jamie shoved Rhys into Kane, who stepped uneasily inside. Rhys followed obediently and the door slammed shut behind them. Rhys turned and hurled his body weight at the sturdy door to no success.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley and Jade are curled up on the sofa, waiting anxiously for news. Neither of them can sleep. Shelley had thought about calling the police several times but Rhys had told her not to. Dani was in bed. She had acted like she wasn't bothered, but underneath she was scared for her sister. Despite everything that had happened she couldn't bear the thought of Kirsty being in danger. Shelley had tried her best to hold herself together for her daughters. She had reassured Jade repeatedly that her twin would be fine but she couldn't convince herself. She knew kids like Kane. She met them all the time at the drop in centre. Violence and danger followed them about. And now Kirsty had got herself mixed up in it.  
  
"I just wish we could get in touch with them"  
  
Shelley wished that Rhys had spent their spare cash on a mobile phone instead of on a new car. Then at least she'd be able to call him and make sure he was alright.   
  
"I don't suppose Kirsty keeps Kane's number lying about anywhere?"  
  
Shelley wished that she had asked for the number when Rhys had called from his phone. She knew that Kirsty would have been careful about where she kept his number.   
  
"Flynn might know it"  
  
Shelley glances at the clock. 1:30. Flynn might be up  
  
"It's worth a try I suppose"  
  
"I'll go and see if he's in his van"  
  
Jade gets up from her seat and Shelley passes her a reassuring smile as she leaves. After Jade has left the room, Shelley drops her head into her hands in despair. She felt alone without Rhys by her side. She needed his support through this. She couldn't hold the family together by herself.  
  
......................  
  
Jade enters through the back door with Flynn. Shelley tries her best to pull herself together and wipes away a tear from her cheek.  
  
Flynn looked sympathetically at his colleague. She was normally so calm and controlled. He had heard most of the story from Jade.   
  
"Have you got Kane's number?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Flynn hands her a piece of paper. He doesn't know what to say. Whay can you say? Flynn knew what sort of trouble lurked in Kane's background and Shelley was right to be worried for Kirsty. Kane's family had always been involved with violent types of people. People who would get what they wanted one way or another.   
  
WAREHOUSE  
  
Kane furiously presses buttons on his phone  
  
"It's no good, there's no signal"  
  
He walks around the room slowly, trying in vain to find a signal.   
  
"Just keep trying"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Kane glares at Rhys. They are both at the end of their tethers with worry, anger and frustration.  
  
"Hang on..."  
  
Kane speaks with a glimmer of hope in his voice  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"It says there's a call incoming"  
  
He accepts the call and put the phone to his ear.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
The other end of the line is fuzzy and inaudible. He takes a look at the display on the phone. The number isn't familiar. Rhys looms up behind him.  
  
"That's the caravan park"  
  
Rhys attempts to take the phone but Kane moves it away, putting the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
He screws up his face, listening in vain for a reply.  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley presses the phone to her ear, narrowing her eyes. She looks across at Jade's hopeful face  
  
"There's someone there"  
  
She shakes her head in confusion. She raises her voice  
  
"Kane is that you? Where are you? Is Rhys there?"  
  
The end of the line goes dead.  
  
WAREHOUSE  
  
"I've lost them"  
  
Kane hangs up the phone in frustration.   
  
"Try calling them back"  
  
The door swings open and Jamie enters, followed closely by Troy. Jamie is a shorter man, but no less strong. He too brandishes a gun.  
  
"Oh dear, did I tell you that we can't get a signal in this neck of the woods?"  
  
He holds out a hand for the phone. Kane passes it to him, reluctantly.   
  
"I thought we had a deal Phillips. The girl lived if you helped me out."  
  
Kane didn't reply. There was a lump in his throat. For a moment he wished that he had done what he had been asked.   
  
"Now what are we going to do with you?"  
  
Kane looked at his smarmy face in anger. He wished it was Scott by his side right now and not Rhys. Scott would have know what to do. Despite all the beatings they had looked out for each other at times like this. They had been a team. Rhys was just stood there weakly, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say.   
  
"Let Kirsty go and I'll do what you want"  
  
Troy laughed  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands  
  
He glanced at his watch.  
  
"Oh dear, it's getting late. I might have to call it a night."  
  
"You're not going to leave us here overnight?"  
  
"What else do you expct us to do? I'll be back in the morning. We'll see if we can come to an agreement then"  
  
He twisted his revolved around in his hand before turning and ushering Jamie out of the door. He turned his head back to Kane.  
  
"Night..."  
  
The door thumped shut. An eery darkness fell on the room as the light from the hallway was shut out. The moonlight was no longer leaking in through the tiny window. Kane slumped to the floor below to the window, leaning against the single unshelved wall.   
  
He looks up at Rhys. Through the murky darkness he can see Rhys' unpleasant look.   
  
"I can't believe you got my daughter mixed up in this... if anything happens to her - "  
  
Kane interrupts  
  
"It's not me holding a gun to her head. I didn't choose for this to happen. I can't choose who - or what - my family are"  
  
Kane was frustrated, the events of the past few hours running wildly through his mind. So much had happened. He couldn't come to terms with it all. And now he was trapped in a tiny room with a man who hated his guts, he was having a gun held to his head and Kirsty was in serious danger.   
  
Rhys walked up and down the tiny room like a caged bull. His daughter was in trouble, he was trapped with his daughters rapist and was in serious danger of being shot himself. He wanted to lash out. At Kane. At anyone. But he knew it would only make the situation worse. Having to spend the night in the same room as Kane unfuriated him. He slumped down next to his rival against the wall. They glanced sideways at one another, exchanging a cold look.  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley dials out repeatedly to Kane's mobile to no success.   
  
"I should probably get back to my van - do you want me to cover your shift tomorrow?"  
  
Shelley smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Flynn"  
  
Flynn exits and Jade tries to console her mother, who was close to breaking point. Shelley now knew how Rhys had felt when she and Kirsty were stuck out in the bush after the shipwreck. Why was it always Kirsty who managed to get into trouble? Jade had never been in as much trouble as Kirsty. It was sometimes impossible to tell they were twins. Jade was usually much more mature. Much more sensible. Shelley had to admit that in recent weeks, whilst Kirsty was seeing Kane behind their backs, she had grown up a lot.  
  
.................................  
  
WAREHOUSE  
  
Kane and Rhys have spent several hours in the pitch dark, but their eyes have slowly adjusted to the lack of light. The night draws on. It's very early morning now. The cold stone floor and wall have numbed their bodies, freezing them into position. Kane has brought his knees into his body, hugging them in, trying to keep warm. A draft drifts in from the cracked window. Kane's mind ran slowly, painfully through the events of the past day. He wondered where Kirsty was. Whether she was as miserable as he was. Whether she was missing him as much as he was missing her. Maybe she was nearby. She might be in the next room and he wouldn't know it.   
  
"You awake?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Rhys reply was harsh, cutting through the silence like a knife. He was tired, hungry, uncomfortable and freezing. Every minute sat there wound him up more. He wanted to get out and find his daugther. Take her home. Keep her safe. But he couldn't even escape from this one room. He couldn't defend himself, let alone his daughter.  
  
"Not exactly five star accommodation is it?"  
  
His attempt to make conversation is thrown back in his face.  
  
"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"  
  
"You chose to come with me. If it was down to me I'd have left you back in Summer Bay"  
  
"And you could have done this by yourself?"  
  
"You didn't exactly help."  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Walk up to the guy and take the gun out of his hand"  
  
"You could have kept an eye out for anyone coming - like I asked you to"  
  
"I don't answer to you. She's my daughter and as far as I'm concerned you have no right to be here let alone boss me about"  
  
"Funnily enough, I only asked you to keep a lookout because it was in both of our interests - not because I was looking to get one over on you"  
  
"I wish you had never crossed paths with my family. You've destroyed us. First you ruin Dani's life. Then you come back a year later to twist the knife. Then, to top it all you try and drive Kirsty away from her family and at the same time get her involved in your family's dangerous games."  
  
"I didn't want Kirsty getting caught up in this. And whatever you may think of me I care about her."  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kane climbs to his feet and Rhys follows suit.   
  
"It means that if you cared at all you would do what's best for her and leave her alone. She deserves more than you can ever offer"  
  
Both men are wound up now. Their voices are raised in anger.  
  
"I've always tried to do the right thing by Kirsty and don't you dare try and imply anything else"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? The right thing would have been for you to let her be happy and safe with her family"  
  
"She was happy with me"  
  
"Don't make me laugh. Is this what you call happy? Being kidnapped by some psycho? And as for you - you're no more than a sick rapist"  
  
Kane lunged forward and grabbed hold of Rhys' shirt. He knew what he was. He knew what he had done. He had spent weeks after the mediation with Dani running things through in his mind. Coming to terms with what he was. He had refused to notice it at the time.  
  
Rhys also grabbed hold of Kane's shirt and the pair glare at each other through the near darkness, breathing heavily.  
  
"I have spent the past year trying to rebuild a life for myself. Have you any idea how it feels to have everyone around you hating you. Refusing to talk to you. Never to have any friends. Anyone to talk to when you're feeling down. To have everyone stare at you in disgust, judge you before they've even spoken to you. All I've wanted is a second chance. A chance to prove that I've changed. Kirsty is the only one who has listened to me since. The only person who I can really talk to. She means a lot to me"  
  
Rhys loosened his grip on Kane's shirt. His temper was more under control now. He swallowed and tried to steady his voice.  
  
"You deserved everything you got. You can't have expected anything else after what you did"  
  
"All I'm asking for is a second chance to prove myself. I genuinely care about Kirsty. I don't want to see her get hurt and I have no intention of hurting her."  
  
Rhys flung Kane aside and slumped back down against the wall, attempting again to get some sleep. His head spinning. Kane stared down at him. Was this a good sign? Had anything he had said registered with Rhys? Only time would tell. In the distance, Kane and Rhys hear a gunshot. Rhys' eyes snap open. They glance at each other, an identical look of distress in their eyes. 


	11. Life or death

Neither man says anything. They don't dare think of what the gunshot could indicate. Kane is thankful of the dark. He slumps down into the shadows, a broken man already. He just wanted to know what was going on. The not knowing was driving him crazy.   
  
...........................  
  
Morning  
  
Shelley has given in and called the police. She hadn't had any sleep last night due to worry over her husband and daughter. The bed had felt so empty without Rhys. She needed his support.   
  
Inspector Carter had arrived and had been questioning her for twenty minutes but she could give no exact answers. All she knew was that Kane and Rhys had been following a car at midnight and that someone had taken Kirsty. Someone that had some connection with Kane.   
  
"You say you tried calling Kane's mobile at just after half one?"  
  
"That's right, but the signal was too weak to have a conversation. I couldn't even hear who was on the other end"  
  
Carter nodded thoughtfully before rushing over to his uniformed colleague who stood in the doorway. Hushed words were exchanged before he turned back to Shelley.  
  
"Was that significant?"  
  
"It might have been - there are very few places in this area where you can't get a signal. We're looking into it now. Lets just hope they're within the region"  
  
WAREHOUSE  
  
The door swings open and Kane stumbles to his feet. Rhys is slower to react. He's exhausted. He hadn't had any sleep whereas Kane had managed to get some eventually. Kane had just tried to imagine that he was sleeping out in the bush again, Kirsty several metres away. Safe. It wasn't hard to imagine. It was freezing and uncomfortable.   
  
Jamie steps into the room alone, gun in hand.  
  
"Morning... time to get up."  
  
He smirked. Kane hated him. If he got a chance to seize that gun then he'd take it. No matter what the risk. He was fed up of being controlled by this psycho. He wanted to find out what was going on.  
  
"Quick, quick"  
  
He waved the revolver at them and directed them out of the door and up the hallway, a different direction from where they had entered. At least Kane thought it was. A night in there and he was disorientated. He hardly knew where he was let alone which direction was which.  
  
He gazed into each room they passed, longing to find Kirsty safe and alive. She'd been on his mind all night. She'd been on his mind for the past two months. He just wished that he had been able to tell her his true feelings. Every time he wanted to tell her that he loved her he had clammed up or changed the subject. Even though he knew she felt the same way he was scared. Scared of commitment. Scared of opening himself up in case he was hurt. He could never believe that it was happening to him. How someone like him could be loved by someone like Kirsty. It was all so unreal.  
  
"Door on the right"  
  
Kane scowled to himself, furious that his thoughts had been interrupted. He twists the door handle and the door clicks open. They enter a larger room, a sort of giant corridor, with several doors leading off in various directions. The place was like a maze. Even if he did manage to overpower Jamie there was little chance that he could find Kirsty and make a getaway quickly. Every room looked the same. Dull concrete walls and floors. Filthy or smashed windows letting a chilly breeze in and broken bottles or abandoned crates lying around. The sort of place that you wouldn't like to be alone in.   
  
Jamie indicates for them to sit down. As they move, a crumpled body in the corner catches Kane's attention. Troy.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Part of Kane is relieved that the gunshot in the night was nothing to do with Kirsty. Part of him is anxious to know what Jamie wants from them.   
  
"Slight disagreement. Nothing that couldn't be sorted... as you can see"  
  
Kane and Rhys glanced at one another. They were together in this, whether they liked it or not. They had to work together, whatever had happened in the past. Jamie continued  
  
"We had a conflict of ideas. I thought we could put you to use in a more... effective way but my friend wanted to stick to the original plan"  
  
"Before I do anything for you I want proof that Kirsty is alive"  
  
Jamie paused for a moment thoughtfully  
  
"Very well. But if you try anything funny she will die."  
  
He stepped back several steps to the opposite side of the room, his gun still poised towards Kane. He clumsily unbolted a door with one hand and kicked it open, before standing aside  
  
"Out"  
  
Kane overflowed with relief as Kirsty emerged from the room. She was looking exhausted, terrified and upset but she was alive. That was the main thing. He just wanted to go to her. To find out if she was alright. To hold her in his arms. Comfort her.  
  
Kirsty is overjoyed to see Kane sitting in the corner. She knew he would come and find her. She was surprised to see Rhys with him though. Sitting next to him looking just as bedraggled. She had been through hell over the past twelve hours. She had been on her way to meet Kane on the wharf when Jamie's car had pulled up and Jamie had pulled the gun out. She had been forced to get into the car with him and they had driven for what had seemed like miles until they got to this place where they had met with another man, Troy. She was never told exactly what was going on. From what was being said she knew it was to do with Kane. Troy said he had murdered someone. She hadn't known what to believe. She didn't believe Kane could have done anything like that but she never got the full story. Only the bits that suited her captors.   
  
She had spent the night in that tiny room, alone. Troy had come in in the middle of the night, drunk and had tried it on. She couldn't bear to think what might have happened if Jamie hadn't turned up. She had felt powerless. She had tried to fight Troy, but that had made him madder, more determined. There was a struggle between Troy and Jamie and they had gone outside. She had heard an argument, followed by a gunshot. She had cried herself to sleep that night. She had never felt so weak. So defenceless. She realised that before then she had always had someone to defend her - her family, Seb, Josh or Kane. There had always been someone looking out for her.   
  
Kirsty's eyes met with Kanes. He wanted to smile at her. To reassure her. But he was scared himself. Jamie's gun was now pointing downwards.   
  
"Happy?"  
  
Jamie glared across at Kane madly. Kane was infuriated. He stumbled to his feet with the intention of making his anger clear. Jamie's gun swiftly moves upwards, aiming at Kane. Rhys leaps up and grabs Kane's arm, holding him back and cursing under his breath  
  
"Don't be stupid mate"  
  
Mate? That was a large improvement on sick rapist.   
  
All four were on their feet now. Kane was wound up. He couldn't stand seeing Kirsty in danger. Jamie strolled towards Kane calmly, gun twisting in his hand. Kane kept eye contact with the man, returning the threatening glare. Wanting to appear stronger than he felt.   
  
"If I was you I'd listen to him..."  
  
Jamie nodded in the direction of Rhys.  
  
"...guns are dangerous things... they could go off at any moment... without warning..."  
  
He was a couple of feet away now. The gun was almost against Kane's forehead. He was sweating. He couldn't help it. This man was a loose cannon. A psycho. Kane swallowed back fear as Jamie slowly moved the gun away and stepped backwards. Kane took this chance to lunge forward and attempt to grab hold of the gun. He felt the metal barrel in his hand and gripped it, determined. Kirsty was yelling something at him, but her words didn't register. He was concentrating all of his effort on the struggle for the gun. He wished that Rhys would help him out. He knew that he couldn't handle this on his own but he refused to be overpowered by the larger man. He was fuelled by his love for Kirsty, the hate for this man for upsetting her. He had a hold on the gun and was trying desperately to get it in control. Jamie is trying to hold the gun upwards, aiming it at someone, anyone, and Kane is trying to point it to the floor, but this guy is stronger than he is without a doubt.  
  
A single gunshot echoes through the building. 


	12. Devastation

Kirsty fell backwards, her head cracking down onto the concrete and slumping into a lifeless heap on the floor. Kane was desperate to rush to her side, but he and Jamie were still wrestling for the gun. If Kane let go they could all die. The gun fired again, this time at the floor.  
  
Rhys rushed to Kirsty's body, and tried in despair to wake his daughter. She had been shot through the chest and the bang on the head had knocked her out cold. Blood seeped from her wound onto the cold concrete floor, staining it a startling red. Rhys panics. He has no idea what to do in this situation. How to help her. He grabbed for Jamie's phone which had been dropped in the struggle and dialled frantically for an ambulance. But there was no signal. Rhys was powerless to do anything to help his daughter. He froze.   
  
The gun fired for a third time and Jamie collapsed backwards, the shot having been fired into his chest and through his heart. Kane staggers back, gun in hand, his shirt splattered with the blood of his opponent. He snaps out of his daze immediately and rushes over to Kirsty, falling down onto his knees beside her and brushing her hair out of her face gently.   
  
"Kirst...? Babe...?"  
  
His voice is feeble and choked. Rhys is sat in a daze, gazing down at the motionless body of his daughter. Kane fumbles in a desperate attempt to find a pulse, tears clouding his vision. He couldn't have lost her. Only yesterday they had been walking along the wharf, arm in arm, looking to the future. They had been so certain that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Soul mates. Them against the world.  
  
There's a noise from the opposite end of the room. The door opens slowly, cautiously. Kane grabs hold of the gun in fury and stands, his whole body shaking, overcome by rage and emotion. He didn't care what happened to him now. He was ready for revenge. An armed police officer appears at the doorway. Kane stares for a moment, before releasing the gun from his grip, letting it clatter to the floor before collapsing into a heap, unable to control his tears. He couldn't bear to look around at Kirsty. It tore his heart out just to see her lying there.  
  
........................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Rhys and Kane pursue Kirsty's stretcher as far as they can, before a doctor stops them in the waiting room.  
  
The pair sit down several seats apart, neither acknowledging the presence of the other. Their minds were both on Kirsty.  
  
Kane couldn't believe how pale she had looked. So lifeless. He thought his world was going to come crashing down around him. He thought he was going to lose the only person he had ever loved. The only person who had ever loved him. And they had only been together for a couple of months. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. Ever since he had met her his life had been going well. He had finally found someone who could understand him. He couldn't bear to think about the possibility of her dying. He blamed himself. He couldn't help it. If he hadn't made a grab at the gun then it may never have gone off. Or if he hadn't made the decision to follow Troy last night then maybe his plan would have ensured that Kirsty returned home unhurt. Alive.   
  
Rhys was still in a daze. The events of the past day flashed through his mind. The image of Kirsty falling backwards echoed through his head. He had thought the worst. His daughter, the little girl who he had looked after for over 15 years, who he had watched grow up, was so close to death and there was nothing he could do. She was only 15. She had so much to look forward to in life. Rhys couldn't help thinking that if he had behaved differently, if he had given her more attention or been more controlled over the Kane situation that it wouldn't have come to this. And he felt a raging bitterness towards Kane. This was ultimately his fault. If Kirsty hadn't got involved with him in the first place they would still be a happy family. Kirsty would be at home right now instead of in surgery, fighting for her life. And if Kane hadn't made the stupid decision to fight Jamie then the gun wouldn't have gone off.  
  
CARAVAN PARK   
  
Inspector Carter knocks on the front door. Shelley answers immediately.  
  
"Any news"  
  
"We found your husband, your daughter and Mr Phillips - "  
  
Shelley interrupted  
  
"Are they alright?"  
  
Jade enters from the back porch and walks slowly towards her mother, listening solemnly to the conversation.  
  
"I'm afraid that your daughter was shot shortly before we arrived on the scene, Mrs Sutherland. She's been rushed into hospital for emergency treatment"  
  
"She's going to be alright though isn't she?"  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't look good"  
  
"Oh God"  
  
Shelley walked away slowly, holding her head in her hands, unable to take it in. This was all down to Kane Phillips. The whole family would be happy if it hadn't been for him. He had destroyed Dani's life, and now he was destroying Kirsty, and with her, the whole family. Jade was in shock. Why hadn't she known? They were twins and normally they had a connection. Kirsty had saved her life in the mudslide. Why didn't she realise how much danger Kirsty was in now? She gazed at Shelley, tears welling up in her eyes. They hug, clinging onto each other. In the back of her mind Shelley knows that she should be staying strong for the sake of her family but she is incapable of staying calm. She can't stop the tears falling.   
  
"I'll leave you alone"  
  
Inspector Carter leaves as Dani arrives. She senses that something has happened as soon as she enters. She knows it must be to do with Kirsty. Everything was these days. But despite all that had happened, despite Kirsty's involvement with her rapist they were still sisters and Dani didn't want anything to happen to her. As soon as she sees Shelley's red, tear stained face she wishes that she hadn't been so mean to Kirsty when the had last seen one another.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Dani's voice is weak. Genuinely terrified. Her mother was always so calm.  
  
"It's Kirsty... we've got to get to the hospital"  
  
.............................  
  
Shelley, Dani and Jade rush into the waiting room. Rhys is sat in the corner, his head buried in his hands, a broken man. A few seats away, Kane sits, staring blankly at the white wall opposite him, his thoughts miles away, with Kirsty.   
  
"Rhys... what's happened? Is Kirsty going to be ok?"  
  
Rhys looks up at his wife, dazed and shrugs weakly.  
  
"They haven't told us anything. They took her straight into theatre when we got here. She lost so much blood... I just froze... I should have done something"  
  
His voice is breaking up. Shelley sits down next to him and puts her arm around her husband. Dani and Jade sit opposite, quietly, trying to hide their devastation. Dani feels uncomfortable being in the same room as Kane. She can see him out of the corner of her eye. A year later and he still makes her skin crawl. There's still an element of fear whenever she's in the same room as him. She couldn't believe how Kirsty had fallen for him. She was beautiful. She could have had anyone. So why did she choose Kane? She should have known how much trouble it would cause.   
  
.............................  
  
The Sutherland family sit, huddled in the corner. Trying their best to comfort one another.   
  
Kane takes a sideways glance at them. He wished that he had grown up in a family like that. His family life had always been so unsteady. He had never felt so lonely as he did sat in that waiting room. He longed to have someone to support him through this.  
  
A nurse enters  
  
"Family of Kirsty Sutherland?"  
  
The five people stand up. Rhys pushes Kane aside.  
  
"What's happened? Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"It's too early to tell. She hasn't woken up yet. She's in a coma. I'm afraid we're not sure when - or if - she will wake up"  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
The nurse nods. Kane doesn't know what to do. Follow the Sutherland's in? Dani and Jade walked past him, over to Rhys without a glance in his direction. Shelley paused as she passed him, passing him an unfriendly glance.   
  
"You're not welcome here Kane"  
  
"I just want to see her... I need to see her"  
  
His argument was pathetic. But he had little strength left.   
  
"You heard what she said - it's your fault she's in here. If you hadn't been so stupid..."  
  
Rhys' voice got louder, less controlled  
  
"Rhys"  
  
Shelley puts a reassuring hand on her husbands arm and looked coldly at Kane  
  
"Just leave Kane."  
  
The Sutherlands filed through the door into the next corridor. Kane followed several metres behind. They were in a quieter part of the hospital now. In an isolated corridor with a single row of seats up one side. The Sutherlands were led into a room off the corridor and the door was shut in his face. He gazed through the glass panel of the door. She was in a bed, surrounded by machines, covered in tubes. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. He turned away, taking several steps down the corridor. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. The girl he loved was in that room. He couldn't just walk away. He collapsed down onto a seat, powerless.   
  
..............................   
  
Day after day Kane visited the hospital. Sat outside Kirsty's room. Stared through the glass panel of the door. Someone was always with her. She always had family there, sitting around her bedside. He had given up trying to talk Shelley and Rhys around after the first few days. He was still not allowed to see her. They blamed him for everything. Hey despised him. He had hoped that after all the time he spent alone with Rhys something would have changed. But Rhys was stubborn. He had been there. He had seen Kane's stupid decision. The decision that had put Kirsty in hospital in the first place. But just being at the hospital helped. He felt closer to her. And if there was any news he would hear it instantly. He could feel that he was close to breaking point. Going slowly insane.   
  
It was the beginning of Kirsty's third week in hospital. Secretly, the Sutherland's expected the worst. Kirsty had been in a coma ever since the incident. Hope of her awakening was fading. Dani had only been in to visit a few times. She cared for her sister, despite all that had happened. She was terrified that Kirsty might die before they could make amends. Before she could tell her that she didn't hate her.   
  
Kane sits, head in hands in the corridor. The place had become like a second home to him. He had quit his job to be there. He knew it was stupid, but his future wouldn't be worth anything, not without Kirsty. It was like there was a gaping hole in his heart. Something was missing when she wasn't around. And he was hurting more than he would admit to anyone.  
  
Someone enters the corridor. He hears heels clicking slowly towards him. Then they stop. The person must be only metres away. He raises his head and through clouded vision makes out that the figure is Dani.   
  
She looks down at the broken figure. His face is red and tear stained. They exchange a short nervous look before Dani is forced to look away. But she doesn't move.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Kane is confused by this recognition. Had something happened? Had she come to break the news? No. She didn't look upset. She looked anxious. Nervous. He couldn't blame her. The corridor was silent. They hadn't been alone together since that day...  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah, not bad. You?"  
  
"Yeah... ok"  
  
Dani dug her nails into her palm, her hands clenched into a fist, breathing steadily.   
  
"How's Kirsty?"  
  
"Stable. Still not awake."  
  
Kane nods, taking in the information. No change then.  
  
Dani wanted to ask so much. About Kirsty. About why he had come in every day. Maybe he did care for Kirsty. However hard it was for her to believe.   
  
Kane looks down at the ground, not wanting to look at her in case the look was mis-interpreted. It had been the same ever since the mediation. That time at the hospital after the shipwreck when they had come face to face. When Dani had thanked him. He had looked everywhere but at her. He had felt small. Powerless. She was stronger than he'd ever be.  
  
"I can't believe this has happened"  
  
He had been blaming himself for weeks. Everyone had blamed him. If he hadn't tried to fight Jamie then the gun may not have gone off at all. He had seen red. He had just wanted to protect Kirsty. And now he might have killed her.  
  
"Don't blame yourself"  
  
Kane was taken aback and forced himself to take another glance at Dani. Out of all the people who could have said that to him he didn't think it'd be her.   
  
"I made the wrong decision. She wouldn't even be here if I hadn't been so stupid. The man had a gun. There was no way that everyone was going to escape unhurt"  
  
He had run this through in his mind every day. Re-enacted the scene. Thought out the possibilities.  
  
Dani sat down, a chair apart from him, awkwardly. There was still an element of distrust between them. But Kirsty had trusted him. She had seen another side of him and this made Dani more trusting.   
  
"It could have been you who was shot"  
  
"But it wasn't. I wish it had been... If she dies..."  
  
Kane's voice is shaky. He pauses to steady it.  
  
"...if she dies, it'll be my fault"  
  
"She's not going to die. She can't... if she dies I'll never get the chance to tell her that I don't hate her. After all that's happened she must have thought I did. Last time I saw her I was so cruel. I couldn't even speak to her."  
  
Dani was getting teary now. This made Kane awkward. He couldn't console her.  
  
"She never meant to hurt you."  
  
Dani didn't reply. It was probably true, but that didn't erase the fact that she had been hurt. And that Kirsty had the ability to stop it all along. But she didn't. That's what hurt more. The fact that Kirsty had put her feelings ahead of the feelings of the entire family.  
  
"She tried to stop it... but she couldn't. We couldn't. It was as much my fault as it was hers"  
  
He remembered how he had approached her on the beach that day. Wanting to know how she really felt. If he hadn't done that then maybe they'd never have shared the meaningful kiss that started the relationship. They'd never have seen each other again. They'd have got over their feelings before they got any deeper.   
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Kane nodded, slowly, numbly.   
  
"I never told her to her face. It was always 'I mean it too' or 'I feel the same way'. I just wish I hadn't been so..."  
  
He was frustrated. He couldn't find the words to express his feelings. Of all the people he had tried to open up to he never thought it'd be Dani. He hadn't even told Flynn that he loved Kirsty. He hadn't told anyone. Not even her. Not properly.   
  
An awkward silence follows as both reflect on the conversation. Talking over their one piece of common ground. Kirsty. Dani stands up.  
  
"I better be getting back. Mum'll be wondering where I am."  
  
She is flustered again. There had been a moment in the conversation where she had been able to pretend he was another guy. But that moment had gone.  
  
"Yeah. Well... see ya."  
  
"Yeah... bye"  
  
Dani turned and walked back up the corridor before turning and pushing the door to Kirsty's room open. Kane stared after her thoughtfully. He was grateful to her for talking to him at all. He had felt so alone over the past weeks. But what good were these bridges that they were building if Kirsty didn't live? 


	13. Together in grief

Dani walks up to her sisters bed. Shelley is sat by her side alone, reading a book out loud. She stops as Dani approaches and faintly smiles at her.   
  
"I hope she can hear me. I don't want her to feel alone."  
  
"She knows she's not alone"  
  
"All those things I said to her. I was so angry"  
  
Shelley grips Kirsty's hand, a tear running down her cheek. Her daughter looked so peaceful.   
  
"Try not to think about it. She needs us to be strong for her"  
  
A silence passes as Dani sits down on the opposite side of the bed. The door swings open and Rhys walks in, struggling with two cups of coffee and a newspaper under his arm. He hands a coffee to Shelley and puts his down on the bedside table before pulling up a seat next to Shelley.   
  
"He's still out there..."  
  
There was no need to ask who he referred to.  
  
"...it's his fault she's in here and he has no right to sit out there."  
  
"It's not his fault, Dad."  
  
Shelley and Rhys stare at their daughter. Was she really saying this? Dani's voice was steady and quiet. She didn't look at her parents. Instead she looked down at her sister.   
  
"...you said so yourself - these guys were dangerous. This might have happened anyway"  
  
In a way, Dani couldn't understand why she was doing this either. But just seeing Kane sat there in the corridor had made her think. He had looked vulnerable. A shadow of the person that she was terrified of. She knew what it was like to beat yourself up inside. To wish that you had behaved differently. Done something differently.   
  
If he had been another person, if he hadn't raped her, then Kane would have just been another guy, sitting in the hospital, desperately waiting for news about his girlfriend. They had more in common than she had thought. They both would do anything for Kirsty to live. But it wasn't down to them.   
  
"What are you saying Dan?"  
  
"I think we should let him see her"  
  
She monitored her parents reactions. They were shocked, no doubt about it. Rhys swallowed, holding back fury.  
  
"What's this all about Dan?"  
  
Shelley couldn't understand. She was beginning to feel lost whenever she tried to understand her daughters. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
"I had a word with him earlier. I don't think he would be here every day if he didn't care. If he didn't love her"  
  
Rhys and Shelley exchanged a glance. If Dani was able to be civil towards Kane then they had no reason not to be.   
  
.............................  
  
Rhys and Dani leave the room as Shelley and Kane enter. There is a brief glance between Dani and Kane. He looks thankful, overwhelmed by this undeserved gesture. Kane walks up to Kirsty's bed and stares numbly down. She looked so peaceful. So fragile. He swallowed a lump in his throat, not wanting to break down in front of Shelley. Breathing deeply, he sat down next to the bed and took her hands. Shelley can see the tears appearing in the corner of his eyes and feels suddenly awkward. Out of place.  
  
"I'll leave you for a minute"  
  
Shelley exits the room as a tear falls down Kane's cheek. He can't stand seeing her like this. Tubes all over her. Machines surrounding her.   
  
"Kirst... I can't do this by myself Babe... you have to wake up. We've come too far to lose it all now..."  
  
He stroked her face with his hand, brushing her hair back behind her ear softly. The silence cut him up inside.   
  
"Wake up Kirst..."  
  
He bent over her body, putting his arms around her, breaking down, his voice reduced to sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry Babe..."  
  
Shelley looked throught the panel in the door. For a moment she felt sorry for him. She understood how he felt. For weeks she had prayed that her daughter would be alright.  
  
........................  
  
Shelley re-enters Kirsty's room. Kane lifts his head off Kirsty's bed and turned to face her, wiping away tears. She indicated that it was time for him to leave. He had had about half an hour with her. He hadn't known what to say. He didn't even know if she could hear him. He rose from his seat and bent over Kirsty, gently kissing her on the forehead. Shelley stands nearby bitterly, watching. She despised this man for tearing up her family, but deep down she felt sympathetic towards him. It was obvious that he wasn't coping well.   
  
"Bye, Babe"  
  
Kane turned away from the bed to face Shelley.  
  
"Thanks... for letting me see her..."  
  
"You've got Dani to thank for that."  
  
Shelley still spoke to him coldly. Even after all that had happened. He couldn't believe what Dani had done for him. He knew how much he had hurt her and he couldn't understand why she would want to do anything for him.   
  
"Do you mind if I come in again... tomorrow?"  
  
He spoke cautiously. He knew she wouldn't welcome him there, but just seeing Kirsty had made such a difference to him. He could feel near to her again.   
  
"We'll see"  
  
Kane nodded thankfully. At least it wasn't a no. He took a last glance downwards at Kirsty before leaving the room.   
  
........................  
  
BEACH  
  
Kane stares down from the roadside to the beach, leaning on the wooden fencing. On the beach, there is a figure, silhouetted against the moonlit sea. He quickly recognises the figure as Dani. Should he approach her? How would she react? He needed to thank her for what she had done for him. The conversation earlier that day had cleared the air somewhat. He strolled down onto the sand. She had her back to him, staring out to sea.   
  
"Hi."  
  
Dani swung round, her head pounding. He took a step back, not wanting to overstep the mark.   
  
"I... I just wanted to thank you - for earlier..."  
  
He felt a bit stupid. Awkward. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable.   
  
"...it... it meant a lot. Just to see her"  
  
Dani nodded weakly and forced a faint smile. She makes eye contact for a moment. Being alone with him still scared her. She didn't know what to say or how to react.   
  
"I should go..."  
  
He turned and ascended the pathway to the road. Dani watched him, silent, a strange relief blowing over her as he distanced himself from her.  
  
........................   
  
KANE HOUSE  
  
Kane's car pulled into the driveway. It was late. He had stopped off at the pub for a drink, to calm him down. To keep his mind off everything. He did that most nights now. After he had visited the hospital. It was becoming routine. There was someone at the door of the house and the door was ajar. His aunt was the only one with a spare key. It had just started to rain. Kane hauled himself out of the car and walked over to the patio, where his aunt was stood, waiting for him.   
  
"Sorry... I didn't know you were coming"  
  
"You've just had a call from the hospital"  
  
Kane's heart sank. There was a lump in his throat and his lips were dry.   
  
"They want you to get down there as soon as possible" 


	14. Gradual acceptance

Kane froze for a moment before rushing back to his car, tearing the door open and getting inside. He roared up the engine and the car skidded back out of the driveway. He had to get the hospital. He had to find out what was going on. Tears were streaming down his face now. He couldn't have lost her. The rain was falling heavier now. Driving conditions were dangerous in this sort of weather and Kane was already way over the speed limit. Tears clouded his vision and the road ahead was a blur as he swerved from side to side. He could hear other drivers blaring their horns at him as they made an effort to get out of his way. Had there been many more cars out at this time his erratic driving would have been certain to cause an accident. A speed camera flashed at him as he tore down the road up to the hospital. He swore under his breath but made no effort to slow down. He skidded into the hospital car park and abandoned the poorly parked car, running towards the hospital building. He knew he looked a state, rushing into the building, out of breath, drenched by the rain and with tears streaming down his cheeks but his main concern was to get to Kirsty. To find out what had happened. He could hear people telling him to slow down, but nothing registered in his mind. He knew the way to her room off by heart by now. He had been in there every day. He burst though a door into her corridor and into Kirsty's room.   
  
The door swung open and Kane staggered in, out of breath, looking run down and soaked through.  
  
"Is it raining out there?"  
  
Kane stared in amazement. Kirsty was sat up in bed. Relief swept through him. Her whole family was around her. They were all looking at him as if he was mad.  
  
"Just a bit"  
  
His reply was strained and weak, but delivered with a stunned smile. He wiped tears and rain away from his face with his hand. He wanted to rush over to her and greet her properly but he was too aware of her family's presence. He didn't know how to behave.  
  
"We'll leave you alone"  
  
Shelley rose from her seat and she indicated for the rest of the family to follow her out.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A couple of hours... where were you?"  
  
"In the pub"  
  
It sounded comical now. Nothing was serious anymore. Everything was going to be alright. The door clicked shut behind the Sutherlands and Kane walked towards Kirsty's bedside.   
  
"I've missed you so much"  
  
He threw his arms around her. He didn't want to let her go.   
  
"I love you Kane"  
  
He had longed to hear that for weeks. Just the sound of her voice.   
  
"I thought I'd lost you... I'm sorry Kirst..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For everything... for getting you into this mess"  
  
"It's not your fault baby"  
  
She recalled very little of what had happened back at the warehouse but she didn't like to tell him. It'd only worry him and she could see him falling to pieces already. There would be time to talk another time. She had never seen him like this before. His arms were still wrapped round her. Slowly, he lifted his body away from her and slumped down on a chair, gazing at her lovingly, only just beginning to take it all in. What should he say? He knew she wouldn't appreciate the typical 'are you alright?'. He knew her too well.   
  
"So what's been going on?"  
  
"Too much. For starters I quit my job"  
  
"You're kidding. Why?"  
  
"So I could spend all day sat in the corridor out there. I thought it would be a laugh."  
  
He was feeling great. He couldn't help but muck about. Only minutes before he had thought that she was dead.   
  
"Why out in the corridor?"  
  
"Basically your family wouldn't let me in... until - "  
  
"Until what"  
  
"Until earlier today. Dani had a word with your parents"  
  
"Dani?"  
  
Kirsty was disbelieving. Dani had been very quiet since she woke up. She hadn't looked her in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We had a talk earlier"  
  
"You and Dani?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't quite get my head around it either"  
  
He felt for her hand and squeezed it. His own hand was freezing compared to hers. His whole body was freezing. He had only just noticed he was shivering. His clothes were stuck to him uncomfortably.   
  
"You should get home and get cleaned up."  
  
"I don't want to leave you Babe"  
  
"I'll be fine, honestly. And I need some rest"  
  
"Rest? You've been resting for three weeks babe. How much rest do you need?"  
  
They grinned at each other.   
  
"I'll be back in the morning."  
  
He stood up and leant towards her, kissing her firmly on the lips. He drew his face back slightly and held her head in his hands, gazing into her eyes.   
  
"Night babe"  
  
"Night."   
  
He stepped back from the bed and exited the room. In the corridor, the whole family is sat waiting.  
  
"I'm going to go home... get tidied up"  
  
Shelley nodded slowly in acknowledgement and he departed. Dani stood up and Shelley followed.  
  
"Do you mind if I have a word with Kirsty alone?"  
  
"No... no of course not, love"  
  
Dani smiled gratefully at her mother and entered her sisters room.  
  
"Hey Kirst..."  
  
"Hi."  
  
An awkward silence passed. Last time they had spoken they hadn't been on the best of terms.   
  
"Kirst, I'm sorry for the way I treated you"  
  
"You've got nothing to apologise for Dan"  
  
"I was unfair on you... despite everything that's happened, you're still my sister and I love you... that's why it was so hard"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Kane told me what you did for him"  
  
Dani didn't reply. She couldn't. There wasn't much she could say.   
  
"Thanks"  
  
Dani smiled faintly down at her sister.  
  
"Look, Mum said that before the... incident you were considering a mediation session"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Look Kirst, after everything that's happened in the last few weeks I just want the family to be happy... I can't pretend to accept your relationship but I'm prepared to listen and try to understand if that's what it takes for you to be happy"  
  
Kirsty was overjoyed to hear this. This was all that she could have wished for. It had taken a near death experience to achieve it, but finally she had got what she had always wanted.   
  
"Thanks Dan... that means a lot... more than you can imagine"  
  
They smiled at each other, less forced this time. More sisterly.  
  
"Come here"  
  
Dani hugged her sister  
  
"We were all so worried about you"  
  
The door swung open and Shelley put her head in.  
  
"We should probably head off now - it's well past midnight."  
  
.........................................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Morning  
  
Kane is in early, hoping to beat the Sutherlands there. He wanted to spend some time with Kirsty before they turned up. He felt too awkward with them around. He had bought a large bunch of flowers for her. He had felt awkward buying them. He didn't have a clue which ones to get. It was much easier buying for his aunt. She always liked the same ones. He had never bought flowers for anyone else.   
  
He entered Kirsty's room quietly. She was sleeping. Maybe he had come too early. The hospital had been unusually quiet. He put the flowers down gently on her bedside table and took a seat, gazing at her, smiling to himself. He couldn't quite believe how well his life was turning out.  
  
He sat back, content with her company, the sound of her steady breathing.  
  
.........................................  
  
Kirsty stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Kane sitting by her bedside, looking down at her.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"About twenty minutes now... I didn't want to wake you"  
  
She eases herself into a sitting position. She is aching all over. The bed had been uncomfortable and she had only managed to get a little sleep.  
  
"I brought you these"  
  
He lifted the flowers up slightly and she smiled at him.   
  
"They're beautiful... thank you"  
  
She paused for a moment  
  
"Dani had a word with me last night - she's agreed to take part in a mediation... I really think that my family will listen now - they've been much more understanding recently... its been amazing"  
  
Kane was willing to give anything a go if it meant he could be with Kirsty and that she was happy. He nods.  
  
"Shall I have a word with Flynn?"  
  
"Mum said she would this morning - before she comes in"  
  
The door opens and Rhys enters, followed by Shelley. They pause when they see Kane.  
  
"You're in early"  
  
The same could be said for you, Kane thought. He knew it wouldn't be wise to say it out loud so he opted for a less sarcastic approach.  
  
"Yeah... I'm going to go grab a coffee. Can I get anyone anything?"  
  
Shelley and Rhys shook their heads. He looked down at Kirsty  
  
"Just some water"  
  
"Water it is..."  
  
He glanced around awkwardly before leaving. Kirsty looks hopefully at her mother.  
  
"Did you have a word with Flynn?"  
  
"Yeah, he's arranged a mediation session for in a few days - you should be out of here by then"  
  
"With any luck"  
  
.........................................  
  
Kane walked slowly back along the corridor, cup of coffee in one hand, water in the other. He didn't know whether to go into the room. He didn't want to disturb anything. He opened the door cautiously and walked slowly inside, placing the cups on the bedside table.  
  
"Can we have a word outside?"  
  
Rhys' voice wasn't as forceful towards him as usual. Kane glanced at Kirsty curiously. She shrugged. She knew as little about it as he did.  
  
"Right... yeah"  
  
He went back outside and was followed straight out by Rhys. He looked calmer than usual.   
  
"You know Flynn's organised a mediation?"  
  
"Yeah... Kirsty mentioned it"  
  
"Look Kane, I don't think I'm ever going to accept this relationship, mediation or no mediation but I can honestly say that I've never seen Kirsty so happy"  
  
He paused, biting his lip in thought.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once - so long as Dani is able to come to terms with this, then there is no reason why you cannot keep seeing my daughter... But if you ever, ever do anything to hurt her you will be sorry we ever met"  
  
He held out his hand. Kane looked at it for a moment, before shaking firmly. Rhys said nothing more and re-entered Kirsty's room. Kane followed shortly after, slightly puzzled by Rhys' change of heart.   
  
"I should get going - I said I'd drive Dani and Jade to school"  
  
Rhys kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving. Shelley followed him out.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kirsty was obviously as much in the dark as he was.  
  
"He said that if Dani was alright about us then basically he couldn't object to us seeing each other... what did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing... much. It was more what you said - when you were locked up together back at the warehouse"  
  
The whole saga at the warehouse was a blur in Kane's mind. Whenever he thought about it all he could see was Kirsty tumbling backwards. Her lifeless body surrounded in blood.  
  
"Whatever you said back there did the trick anyway"  
  
"Yeah... and if this mediation works out we could just be another normal couple. We'd never have to worry about being seen together... would it be too much to ask for me to come over for Sunday dinners with the family?"  
  
Kirsty smiled. She could just see it now. Rhys hurling steak knives across the dinner table.  
  
"Lets just stick to the 'seeing each other' for now."  
  
"I'll settle for that. Lets just hope I say the right things at this mediation" 


	15. Mediation

EARLY AFTERNOON, several days later  
  
Kane wanders around the bedroom of the drop in centre, carefully constructing a speech in his mind. This was his chance to talk the Sutherlands around. This was his chance to be happy and he couldn't mess it up. If he messed it up he could be back where he started. He hadn't seen Kirsty for over a day, not since before she was discharged from the hospital. He had thought it best not to intrude. He was the first there, over twenty minutes early. He was wearing his best shirt. He wanted to give the right impression.  
  
Kirsty walks down the beach alone in the direction of the drop in centre. She didn't want to arrive with the family. She wondered where Kane was and what he was doing. If he was as anxious as she was. She couldn't understand why she hadn't seen him for over a day. Maybe he was having second thoughts about facing her family.   
  
Shelley and Rhys rushed around the caravan park. Shelley had persuaded her husband to put on a shirt and tie. He couldn't understand the fuss, but Shelley thought it would be best to make an effort, for the sake of their family. Shelley was dreading the mediation. She hoped Rhys would be as civil as he had been towards Kane recently. Her main concern was Josh. He was sometimes more hot headed than Rhys, and he was just as protective of Dani. Rhys was less concerned than his wife. He had begun to see things differently recently. His family had been much happier. Even Dani didn't seem upset anymore.   
  
Dani sat in the back porch, trying to prepare herself for the mediation. She knew it was for the best, but she still didn't feel entirely comfortable about it. She was doing it for the sake of her sister, her family. She wanted to understand. She didn't want to have to talk about her feelings again though. That had been what the first mediation with Kane was about. She hoped it wouldn't come to that anyway. She just wanted to listen to what her sister and Kane had to say. It was Josh's attitude that concerned her most. He had been strongly against this mediation. He had been against the first mediations. She couldn't understand it, especially now, when their relationship was over.  
  
Jade sat in her and Kirsty's room. She felt a bit left out. Although she was attending the mediation there was very little she could contribute. She and Kirsty had slowly been rebuilding their relationship during Kirsty's time in the hospital and she had made an effort to understand for her sisters sake. She couldn't deny that Kirsty was much happier now and she hoped that this mediation would bring the family together and help them to understand one another.  
  
Josh was finishing his shift at the drop in centre. He couldn't understand why Flynn had wanted him to attend the mediation in the first place. He hated the guy and that wasn't going to change. He couldn't understand why Dani had agreed to it. He was worried that it might upset her and most of his reason for going was to support her.   
  
..................................  
  
Kirsty walked into the drop in centre. She knew she was early by about ten minutes but she had wanted a word with Kane first, and she predicted that he would be there early. She stuck her head round the bedroom door. Kane was staring out of the window distantly.  
  
"Hey"  
  
He turns slowly and smiles faintly.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Kirsty could sense something was wrong. He looked pale and tired.   
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nerves... I didn't get any sleep last night"  
  
She knew how he felt. Their relationship rested on this being a success. She walked further into the room. He looked behind her, expecting the rest of the Sutherlands to follow her in.  
  
"Coast's clear - I'm alone"  
  
"In that case..."  
  
He walked up to her and put his arms around her neck. She slipped her arms around his waist and their lips met. A noise from the door made them part suddenly.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt..."  
  
Flynn was awkward. He knew when he wasn't wanted  
  
"...I thought I should warn you that your parents are on their way in Kirsty"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Flynn"  
  
Almost immediately the door down the corridor opened and the Sutherlands entered. Kirsty and Kane drew reluctantly apart as Flynn stood aside and the rest of the Sutherland family entered the room. An awkward silence follows. Kirsty makes the first move.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Shelley smiles at her daughter, trying to look relaxed.  
  
"Hi Kirst... We wondered where you were - you left without saying anything"  
  
"Yeah, I had to have a walk. Clear my head."  
  
Another long silence. Flynn speaks.   
  
"Um... take a seat... we'll begin once Josh arrives."  
  
The Sutherlands all sat down across the room on the various beds. Dani noticeably distances herself from Kirsty and Kane. Rhys sat next to his wife silently. He didn't want to say anything yet in case he rocked the boat and upset the family. He avoided making eye contact with Kane and Kirsty in case he felt inclined to say something. Kirsty and Kane sat awkwardly on the edge of a bed, not touching. They didn't know how to behave. Whether it would be safe to make physical contact of any sort without someone blowing up at them. The tension in the room was almost unbearable and the silence made things worse. Flynn stood by the doorway, willing Josh to arrive so they could get started. One thing was certain. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Kirsty decided to choose this moment to make an announcement. It was as good a time as any.  
  
"Um... I've made a decision..."  
  
She glanced around. She had everyone's attention.  
  
"...I've decided to go back to school"  
  
Shelley's expression was one of happiness and pride. She had been hoping Kirsty would make that decision for months.  
  
"That's great Kirst"  
  
She looked around to Kane, who smiled reassuringly and moved his hand onto hers subtly. At least one of them had a future. He didn't even know if he'd be able to get back on his TAFE course. It was stupid of him to throw everything away in the first place. He had spent the morning pleading with his boss for his job back at the wharf and had eventually succeeded in getting a second chance. It was a start.   
  
"Yeah... I've decided to make the most of life"  
  
Kane had inspired her to continue her education. Their future was looking brighter.   
  
"Josh, hi"  
  
Flynn hadn't seen him enter  
  
"Hi.  
  
Josh was wound up by the presence of Kane already. He looked around the room before going to sit next to Dani. The atmosphere was tense again. Flynn closed the door.   
  
"I suppose we should get started... I think we all know the purpose of this mediation is to help to get an understanding of the situation from other peoples perspectives. This is a chance for everyone to get their feelings out in a controlled environment"  
  
Shelley frowned. She hated him being so formal. This was no normal mediation. Flynn continued  
  
"I don't think I need to say that you should listen to and respect what other people have to say. You will all get a chance to speak if you want to and no one should interrupt"  
  
Flynn didn't want this turning into a battleground. He knew he wouldn't be able to control the situation if Josh or Rhys started laying into Kane. It would be World War 3. Rhys looked calm enough. Which was more than could be said for Josh.  
  
Kane looked to the floor, running his speech through in his head. He had already heard this talk from Flynn when he had done the mediation with Dani.   
  
"Does anyone want to start us off?"  
  
There is a moment of silence.   
  
"I will"  
  
Kirsty knows that she is at the centre of all of this. Everyone is looking at her now. Kane squeezes her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Um... I know the past few months have been... stressful for all of us..."  
  
She glanced around nervously. She was sounding more like her Mum every second.  
  
"...I never expected it to turn out like this... I never meant to hurt anyone but everything happened so quickly..."  
  
Her planned speech was already out of the window.  
  
"...when the Mirigini went down and I came face to face with Kane in the bush I was terrified. I just didn't want to be alone with him..."  
  
She paused. She had to do this. She hated talking about this. She hated saying anything bad about Kane. It all sounded stupid now. She couldn't imagine being scared of him. He had always been kind and understanding around her. She glanced across to him for support, but he was looking downwards.   
  
"...but as time went on and he saved Mum's life I saw another side of him. He was all I had for support out there and we did a lot of talking... I found that I could talk to him easier than I have been able to talk to anyone for months. I guess I didn't feel like I was being judged on everything I did, everything I said... and when Kane passed out I panicked. I felt so alone... I thought that he and Mum were both going to die and I'd be stuck out there on my own. Just talking to him had made all the difference."  
  
She swallowed. She had thought all of this over so many times but it all sounded stupid now that she was saying it. She glanced at Kane. He was looking at her now. He looked like he understood. She just hoped everyone else did.   
  
"...by the time we got into hospital I wasn't scared of him anymore. If he was going to try anything he'd have tried it in the bush when we were alone... after the accident I couldn't get him out of my head. I don't know why... I couldn't understand it but I just felt like I had to go and see him..."   
  
She remembered how she had been drawn to his room in the hospital. It had been awkward but she had still enjoyed his company. When she was with him she had his undivided attention. She wasn't constantly in competition with her sisters.   
  
"...it was such a relief when Flynn had a word with us about trauma bonding. I thought I had been going mad... but the more time we spent together 'trauma bonding' the more I realised that he was the only one who understood me, not just about the accident... about everything... I didn't want it to get this far... I don't know how it happened but it just did. I couldn't understand it and that scared me more than you can imagine... I knew that if I told anyone how close we had become that they wouldn't understand. I was so confused... I didn't even understand it myself..."  
  
Kirsty's voice was shaky now. She avoided eye contact with anyone. She couldn't put into words how special Kane had made her feel.   
  
"...when it started getting serious I tried to break it off, I told Kane we couldn't see each other anymore. Dani had just broken up with Josh and I didn't want to make things worse for her... but when I didn't see him I missed him so much... I talked to Dani about being 'in love' and then I talked to Shauna. It all made sense I guess... I couldn't believe it myself...but I couldn't help how I was feeling and I just went for it... I just wanted to be happy. And he made me happy - he makes me happy"  
  
She felt a bit selfish. Putting her own feelings first. But she just hoped someone would understand. She couldn't help it. For weeks she had watched Nick and Jade playing the happy couple. It frustrated her that her life couldn't be that simple.  
  
"I knew someone would find out sooner or later but it was going so well and there was no way I wanted it to end... we were so careful and it was a shirt that finally gave us way..."  
  
She looked around anxiously. What more could she say? She had missed out loads of what she had wanted to say but it didn't seem relevant now. She looks up at Flynn and nods weakly, indicating that she was done. Flynn cleared his throat, about to speak.  
  
Kane exhaled deeply and glanced around the room.   
  
"I'll go next"  
  
Kane stares downwards nervously so as to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He felt small. Not so long ago he had had total control over his life. He had covered his feelings up with a tough act. But recently his love for Kirsty had revealed his vulnerable side. He would do anything for her.   
  
"After all that has happened in the last year I never expected anything like this to happen... especially not to me... I've spent the last year trying to rebuild a life for myself after... after what happened and I never intended to make everything worse by dragging it all up again. I felt bad enough about destroying Dani's life."  
  
Dani looked uneasy. She hated the past being dragged up, but that was what this was all about. Kane still looked to the floor, distantly. He remembered how Kirsty had come in the the crew room on the boat. The words she had used to describe him were 'sick freak'. Their time in the bush had changed everything. She had looked at him in a different way. Like no one had looked at him before. She cared.   
  
"After the Mirigini went down my life completely changed... I'd never opened up to anyone like I opened up to Kirsty whilst we out there in the bush... to be honest I didn't expect her to want to know me afterwards"  
  
He'd always remember the day that she had come in to visit him in hospital. Shelley had been discharged. She had come in just to see him. Not even his aunt had visited him. It had made him feel special. He couldn't believe she cared. And when she came to se him on the wharf after he'd been discharged. The start of a friendship. His only proper friendship. Even then he didn't imagine it could go any further. He had just been content with being close to someone.   
  
"...when she did it was... it was unbelieveable... someone actually wanted to know me. For the past year everyone had hated me. No one had spoken to me unless they had to - I mean I don't blame them, but it was hard..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes in thought. In reality his life since the rape had been hell. Up until he met Kirsty.   
  
Josh was seething. However hard it had been for him it had been a thousand times harder for Dani. Dani could see how wound up he was and glanced at him, frowning, Willing him not to interrupt.  
  
"...it was even harder not having anyone to lean on. No close family or friends. No one to turn to"  
  
He and his aunt had only become close recently, since he had started getting on with his life. Making progress. But she had never said she was proud of him for trying. Maybe it was just a family thing. Not being able to express themselves.  
  
"All I wanted was a second chance... and Kirsty was the only one willing to give me that chance... and the more I got to know her the closer we became. We both knew how dangerous it was but I had something I had always wanted - someone who understood me, someone I could talk to... someone I cared about and who actually cared about me - and I didn't want to let her go..."  
  
Kane looked up and glanced from Rhys to Shelley. His eyes are pleading now.   
  
"I just want a chance to prove myself... to everyone. To prove that I have changed. I have no intention of hurting anyone. Least of all Kirsty"  
  
Kane had said all he wanted to say. All he needed to say. He just hoped it was enough. He hated himself for not being able to say everything that was on his mind. He hated himself for not being able to announce that he loved her.  
  
Josh looked grudgingly across at Kane. He wanted to have his say but he wasn't really properly involved in all of this. What could he say other than express how Kane had ripped apart Dani's life? They couldn't even have a proper relationship because of him. He was about to speak out but a movement from Rhys stopped him.  
  
Rhys stood up and walked across to the window thoughtfully before turning back and looking Kane in the eye. Judgement time. 


	16. Judgement Day

Rhys spoke.   
  
"For the past year this family has been to hell and back... Dani's rape, Jade's bulimia, Kirsty's drug overdose, then the shipwreck and now this... I have seen my daughters lives fall apart but there was always one thing that mattered more than anything - family. And when Kirsty... when Kirsty chose... Kane over the family it was unimaginable... after all we've been through she turned her back on the family... and it disgusted me. More so because of who Kane was... what he had done to Dani"  
  
He breathes deeply. Kane and Kirsty exchange a sideways glance. Kirsty feels guilty, but undeterred. Shelley listens to her husband understandingly. Dani grits her teeth, hoping her father won't dwell on the rape. She is uncomfortable enough as it is.  
  
"...but despite all that, over the past few days this family has been pulling together better than ever before..."  
  
He cleared his throat. He has never been an expert at big emotional speeches.   
  
"...the whole family has been happier and I don't want that to change..."  
  
He looked to Kane and across to Kirsty.  
  
"You've both made it clear how you feel and all I want is to be able to get the family back on track... and if that means accepting this... relationship... then I suppose I can't object - that is unless Dani does"  
  
He glances down at his daughter. She looks uncomfortable. She is uncomfortable. Kirsty's happiness lies in her hands. She has started to see Kane in a new light, but she is still worried for Kirsty. She can see that he cares for her but she still doesn't want to be forced to see Kane around the family. One day he could even become family. Her brother-in-law.  
  
"This is just stupid"  
  
Josh stood, unable to hold his tongue for any longer. He turned to Rhys  
  
"You're just going to accept this man into the family - after he destroyed Dani's life? I thought you were stronger than that. I thought you wanted to protect Dani - not make things worse by forcing her to watch that rapist all over her sister."  
  
"Josh, I can speak for myself"  
  
Dani's voice was weak. She couldn't stand all the arguing. Especially over her. Her head was all over the place as it was. All their family had done over the past year was argue. And just as they were getting back to normal Josh stepped in to cause trouble.  
  
Josh ignored her and stood up to face Rhys. His voice was louder and more aggressive.  
  
"This is just a farce. You believe all of his lies - you believe that he has changed? He's just trying to worm his way into the family and it's working - you've been taken in by his sob story. You're weaker than I thought Rhys"  
  
Flynn stood up from his seat by the wall.  
  
"Josh, this mediation isn't about dragging up the past or throwing around accusations - it is about trying to understand"  
  
Josh refused to look at him. He was tired of Flynn's level-headed approach to everything. He was tired of the Flynn's counsellor talk. He had listened to enough of that when they were camping. Flynn sticking his nose in. Trying to manipulate him.   
  
"Josh I think you should leave"  
  
Kirsty was furious. She knew right from the start that Josh would interfere with this mediation. He was winding her father up and now he would be probably in a foul mood. And that would make him less understanding.   
  
"Me leave? It's you that's betrayed this family Kirsty. It's you that's chosen a rapist over your own family - not me. All I've done is try and protect Dani..."  
  
"I don't need protecting Josh"  
  
Josh ignored her again. As far as he was concerned, his love for Dani meant that he had the right to defend her. Dani couldn't believe Josh's attitude. She thought that the break up might have taught him something. She could fight her own battles. That's what the first mediation had been about. Facing it on her own. She didn't need him then and she didn't need him now. Flynn stepped towards Josh  
  
"Mate, could you please sit down"  
  
"I haven't finished - you said everyone gets to have their say and I'm having mine now."  
  
He turned back to Kirsty.  
  
"Josh, this isn't about you - it has nothing to do with you. You're not part of this family and you're not even seeing Dani anymore."  
  
Kirsty wanted to twist the knife. She hated Josh for trying to put Kane down.  
  
"In fact, Kane's closer to the family than you are right now - closer than you'll ever be"  
  
"You think so? You think the family are going to accept you after you betrayed them - after you hurt them so much. You're just desperate - just because I turned you down you had to go and hook up with anyone that would have you"  
  
Kane leapt to his feet and walked menacingly towards Josh. He wasn't having anyone talk to his girl like that. Josh looks smugly at him.  
  
"Truth hurts doesn't it?"  
  
"Kane, leave it, please"  
  
Kirsty didn't want another fight. It would only give more reason for her family to criticise him. Josh smirked.   
  
"I'd take her advice if I were you."  
  
Kane knew as well as Kirsty did that it was essential for him to keep his cool. Giving Josh what he wanted, another fight, wasn't going to impress anyone. He spoke calmly. Part of his motive for doing so was to wind Josh up.   
  
"You're just jealous because no one wants you anymore Josh."  
  
Kane knew he had the upper hand now. He was sure he had the Sutherlands onside and Josh was only making the situation worse for himself.   
  
Josh swung back his arm but Rhys grabbed hold of him.   
  
"I think you ought to leave Josh"  
  
Josh looked down at Dani. He was sure that she would back him up. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She spoke coldly.   
  
"Just go Josh. It's all over."  
  
Humiliated and defeated Josh took one last glare at Kane before shaking Rhys off and storming out of the room. An uneasy silence followed. Even Flynn didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Where were we?"  
  
Dani stood up.  
  
"Kirsty... I don't want to lose you and I don't want to see you get hurt... but I know it'd hurt you more to lose Kane right now... and I'm slowly coming to terms with that. Look, this isn't going to be easy but... but if it's what you want then I'm not going to come between you... I just hope it works out"  
  
She smiled at her sister. If she was being honest she would have asked them to be subtle about their relationship - at least until she was more comfortable. She wan't keen on seeing them together all the time. It would just worry her. Kirsty could see in Dani's eyes what she was thinking. Even after all that had happened she could still read her sister like a book.  
  
"Do you want us to be discreet?"  
  
Dani nodded slowly, smiling at her sister, relieved. Kirsty stood up and walked over to her Dani.   
  
"Thank you Dani... thank you so much"  
  
Kirsty threw her arms around her sister, taking her by surprise. Everything was going the right way for a chance. Kane and dani's eyes met. He wasn't sure what to say. An eery silence had fallen on the room. He forced a faint smile of gratitude.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Dani nodded uneasily and returned a faint smile. Shelley stood up, breaking the tension.  
  
"We'd better be off - Max will be home from Caitlin's by now and he'll be wondering where we are... should I expect you back for dinner Kirst?"  
  
Kirsty pondered over the question for a moment. She knew she should probably go back for a family dinner but she'd prefer to go out with Kane and have the celebratory meal they had planned. Shelley spoke again.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then... we'll do the family dinner tomorrow"  
  
Kirsty smiled gratefully as her Mum left the room.  
  
..................................  
  
RESTAURANT  
  
Kane stares across the candlelit table. She looks beautiful. More beautiful than the time when she had entered the crew room on the ill-fated cruise. How had things turned out like this? How had a disaster like that led to this?  
  
Kirsty gazed across at Kane. She couldn't believe how well everything had turned out. She was dating Kane with the consent of her whole family. She knew that this was going to work out now. They had overcome the biggest imaginable obstacles to their relationship. And they were still together. They were still happy.  
  
Their lives had never been going so well. Kane had a phone call that afternoon and was told he would be accepted back into TAFE. Kirsty had been to see Mr. Fisher about going back to school and although she had to go back a year she was returning in a week. It was all they had dreamt of. A secure future. Together.  
  
..................................  
  
BEACH  
  
Kane and Kirsty walk arm in arm along the dark, peaceful beach, nestled in one anothers arms. Kirsty hadn't wanted to return home straight after dinner. She just wanted to spend more time with Kane. The love of her life.  
  
"Kirst?"  
  
They pause and move their bodies slightly apart so that they are gazing into one anothers eyes.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Kirsty smiled, her heart overflowing with emotion. She had only just realised that this was the first time he had spoken those words.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They gazed at each other, taking in the special moment. A moment no one could ever take away from them. They leaned in towards each other and kissed passionately. A kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. Finally, they parted and sunk into one anothers arms, breathless, content. Staring out over the moonlit sea.   
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
